Time Heals All Wounds Giving Love A New Chance
by GaarasLoverGirlKat
Summary: I'm no good at small summaries.So I will post the summary as the very first chapter. Yep yep yep.. So please read the summary and hopefully you'll like the idea and read the story. Any ways thank you for your time.Arigato. Haninozuka Hunny Mitsukuni X Oc
1. Summary

Coming from a rich, high class, and high society family Yukiko could easily have anything she wanted, but yet this is not the nature of young Yukiko Mizuki Takemori.

Her parents had owned the famous Takemori Corporation which had dealt in many types of businesses. They had started off with just jewlery, but quickly developed the company to deal in many other goods as well, including fashion and several importing and exporting trades.

The company did very well and so they joined in the elite group of rich families; including the Suoh family, Ootori family, Hitachiin family, and even the famous Haninozuka and Morinozuka families.

The Takemori family opened their doors happily to these other companies and families hoping that the way they would lead would be by example. That they would bring the companies together and keep things working and at peace for each family, bringing the families together.

But Yukiko lost her parents in an accident. This left her parents business open for her grandparents, her mothers sister, and her father's brother to take control of the company, to keep it going until young Yukiko reached her twenty third birthday.

Then it would be handed over to her since it was rightfully hers, since it was left to her when her parents died.

When her mother and father died, young Yukiko's grandparents sent her to St. Lobelia's Academy. St Loelia's being a top mark school for females, where they were groomed and taught to be strong young maidens who could do things without the help of a man.

This did not go over well with Yukiko who didn't want to go to St. Lobelia's at all. She flat refused to live with her grandparents at the Takemori estate because of their choice to send her to St. Lobelia's.

So instead she decided to live with her mothers sister Katsumi, in a small but nice sized pent house apartment.

Yukiko prefers the life of a commoner, and so many times spends her time acting and dressing as a commoner.

But soon Yukiko becomes defiant and her hatred for all the things that remind her of her parents causes her to get into a lot of trouble.

The school she is now enrolled in, the St. Lobelia's Academy once being the school her mother had gone to, and that her father had not wanted Yukiko to go her herself, as well as the family business reminding her of the ones she lost.

Soon Yukiko spirals downward and begins getting into many fights, doing everything in her will to anger her teachers, wanting nothing more then to get out of the horrid academy.

Once she succeeds what will happen? Where will she go? Of course only Ouran Academy is good enough for her, only Ouran can challenge her the way she wants to be challenged.

Once there will she make new friends or will the darkness still surround her heart? Will she ever let any one in the thick icy wall that she has built to keep every one out?

Will any one besides her mothers sister be able to get close to her? What light will bring her happiness once again?

Lets find out shall we? Please, I know I suck at introductions, but hopefully you'll still read and review, and hopefully you will at least like it.

Thank you for your time. Please be kind and review. I am open to all suggestions to better the story and my writing abilities. As long as it is constructive criticism and not just there to be rude.

I do after all want to be a better writer and without the all of you to review, and let me know what you think I wouldn't get any better. Alright. So thank you again.

* * *

_**For those of you unfamiliar with the Ouran High School Host Club characters I have chose the pictures I liked most for each character and put a website link as well as the name and nicknames for the character. **_

_**I even put a few extra pictures I though were good to use for referance. Please I hope you'll take a look and then enjoy the story. **_

_**Each link will need to begin with that below so I would suggest copy and paste since it will be easier and quicker that way. This website was weird and wouldn't allow me to post the whole link for the pictures. So I hope you enjoy. Have a nice day. Don't mind the spaces and bold yup because like I said it just didn't want to work but that is the beginning of each link.. Sorry to annoy you all.**_

http: **Yup**

/s982. **yup**

photobucket **yup**

* * *

1st Picture) .com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

2nd picture) .com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni** Aka: **Hunny senpai, Hunny-chan, Mitsu-chan, Mitsukuni-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Haninozuka Yasuchika** (Haninozuka Hunny Mitsukuni's little brother) Aka: **Yasuchika senpai, Yasu-chan, Chika-chan,**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Morinozuka Takashi** (Haninozuka Hunny Mitsukuni and Haninozuka Yasuchika's cousin) **Aka: Mori, Mori senpai, Mori-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Morinozuka Satoshi** (Morinozuka Mori Takashi's little brother, Haninozuka Yasuchika and Haninozuka Hunny Mitsukuni's cousin) **Aka: Satoshi senpai, Sato-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Fujioka Haruhi** Aka: **Haru-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Hitachiin Hikaru **(Hitachiin Kaoru's identical twin brother) **Aka: Hika-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Hitachiin Kaoru** (Hitachiin Hikaru's identical twin brother) **Aka: Kao-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Ootori Kyoya **Aka: **Kyoya senpai, Kyo-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Suoh Tamaki **Aka: **Tamaki senpai, Tama-chan**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Morinozuka Satoshi smacks Haninozuka Yasuchika on the head with a Shinai **(A flexible bamboo stick like sword used in Kendo as well as other forms of martial arts)

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Morinozuka Satoshi beating up on Haninozuka Yasuchika for being rude**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Morinozuka Satoshi and Haninozuka Yasuchika**

* * *

.com/albums/ae301/RosealieLHaleCullen/?action=view¤t;=

**Taller one is Morinozuka Takashi and the shorter one is Morinozuka Satoshi. Brothers..**


	2. Ch1 An Agreement Between Aunt & Neice

**Hello I am Takemori Yukiko, but I just like to go by Yuki now. I lost my parents last year in a bad accident and now I am left to take care of the family company, Takemori Corporation. **

**I had been left to my grandparents, who were to care for me even though I was already fifteen. I could pretty much care for myself when I lost my parents, but the day my grandparents enrolled me in St. Lobelia's Academy, the all girls boarding school; things changed very fast. **

**The nightmare of a school with it's benevolence and virtue motto bull crap, and being meant to groom and change young girls into proper, yet strong and independent young ladies. That was not what my parents had wanted for me. **

**This had set me off and upset me to the point I made my choice. Instead of living with my grandparents at the Takemori Estate, which became mine when my parents died, I decided to live with my Aunt Katsumi. Katsumi of course being my mothers beautiful, older sister.**

**While auntie Katsumi's pent house apartment was much smaller then the estate, it was slightly bigger then a normal commoners two bedroom apartment. I had become comfortable there. **

**My aunt Katsumi lost her husband to an illness when I was still just a child of five years old, so my aunt often worked all hours to avoid the pain of losing her loving husband. **

**This left me alone, at home by myself a lot in her apartment. This didn't bother me though because I liked being alone, it gave me time to myself and time to work on my studies. **

**Now in truth I am a very smart and talented young woman, but recent events had caused me to be a little closed off to the world. It started after I lost my parents with which I had been very close to, this caused me to snap and spiral down hill for quite some time. **

**Only now, on this very morning, a few months short of a year after my parents death I had cut my hair very short like a boy and went to school. I did not care what my teachers might say since I had come to despise St. Lobelia's after being shipped there by my grandparents.**

**So I always got into fights and caused trouble for my teachers wanting nothing more then to be kicked out of school.**

**I had once been a soft spoken and kind girl who had many friends, but that was long gone now, I had finally become a cold, fierce, and heartless young woman who would not let my guard down for the world.**

**The only person who would ever get close to me now was my aunt Katsumi. All this trouble started because of how close I had been with my parents when they died. **

**Finally after many mornings of pranks and rude behavior towards my teachers I was being sent home by the superintendent of St. Lobelia's. All because I had cut my hair to short. When I got home to the little pent house apartment I sat my bag in my room when my aunt called for me.**

**"Yuki, darling please sit so we can talk. I know you have been troubled lately," My aunt said in a soft and kind voice. I nodded a little and sat down silently as she had asked of me. **

**"Yukiko, child why have you cut your hair so short? It was such lovely and beautiful, long wavy chocolate cocoa colored hair. Now I get a call from the superintendent at St. Lobelia's telling me that you are here by suspended until further notice. Wont you tell me what has been bothering you so much my child?" Katsumi asked in a soft and understanding tone. **

**Katsumi was the only one in my family who ever bothered to try understanding me after my parents death, this was why I had been able to let her into the wall that kept everyone else out.**

**The pent house was no where near as big, expensive, or luxurious as the estate; but it had become my sanctuary and gave me a faint calm and peaceful feeling now. I was supposed to get the family company when I turn twenty two, but I hated the company and didn't even want it any more.**

**I had come to blame the company for the death of my parents since they had stayed late that evening to finish a few things, and without warning, while I was tucked away in bed warmly my parents died. **

**I had come to hate everything that reminded me of them and that included St. Lobelia's too. My aunt however, the bright and strong woman she was had wormed her way into my heart and was the only one I would ever allow close to me. **

**Even though I had grown to love dressing and acting the part of an everyday commoner, my aunt had never discouraged me. She told me just about every day, to do what makes my heart sing with happiness, and so I did. Finally I heaved a sigh of anxiety, unable to sit in silence to think it over any longer.**

**"I am sorry obasan**_(Aunt)_** for all this trouble I have been causing you. It's just that... Well I hate St. Lobelia's. It was the school my mother went to and the very same school her and my father did not want me to go to," I said quickly. **

**"They expected me to be an exceptionally great student this is true, but they would not have wanted this for me. They both would have wanted me to go to a school of my choice, one that would make me happy; not the school that Obaasan**_(Grandmother)_** and Ojiisan**_(Grandfather)_ **wanted me in," I said sadly, knowing it was my mothers dream to see me do something great.  
**

**"I wanted to go to Ouran Academy where I would be better suited and better challenged auntie not Lobelia's. I feel Ouran would do me so much better in every thing Auntie, I really do," I said looking down a little ashamed of my behaviors lately. I truly did feel bad for causing my aunt so much trouble. **

**"Very well Yuki. If that is what you wish then you will take the entrance exam for Ouran tomorrow morning. If you can pass the entrance exam with ninety percent then you will have proven to me your worthy to make such a decision about what school to attend on your own," My aunt said with a bright and kind smile.**

**I froze where I sat surprised by what my aunt had just said. I couldn't believe that my aunt would actually go against my grandparents direct orders for me to attend St. Lobelia's. I couldn't believe my aunt was trusting me to make such a choice on my own. **

**"Oh thank you so much. Your the best auntie," I said excitedly as I threw my arms around her hugging her thankfully. My aunt returned the hug patting my back gently. **

**"But there will be some conditions Yukiko," My aunt said in a slightly more stern voice now. I let her go quickly hearing this. **

**"Yes ma'am," I squeaked out a little. My aunt nodded. **

**"First of all the first and most important condition is that you keep your grades up. I don't want to see anything lower then a B**_(A,B,C,D,F grading scale. A being the best and F being the worst)_** from you. You are far to bright a child to get lower then a B," My aunt said with a bright smile. **

**"Second condition is that you have to join at least one club. It will look good on your records that you were in a club for the school. At least try to look like your trying to have fun," My aunt added watching my expression. **

**"And the third and final condition. I would like to see you at least try to make one friend at this new school Yukiko. I don't like seeing you all alone with no one to talk to or be around all the time, ok?" My aunt Katsumi asked. **

**I gave a quick nod understanding her conditions and the terms of my enrollment to Ouran well enough. **

**"I will do my best to make you and my parents proud obasan. That is a promise," I said with a faint smile. **

**The smile however did not meet my eyes because I could only ever hope to accomplish what she asked of me for the second and third terms and conditions of my being allowed to enroll at Ouran Academy.**


	3. Ch2 A Day Out

**Two days had passed after my aunt agreed to let me go to Ouran. I was excited because I had passed the entrance exam with flying colors.**

** My aunt was excited hearing from the headmaster of Ouran Academy, Suoh Yuzuru that I had not missed a single question on the entrance exam, and that every question I answered was right. He told my aunt he would like me to start right away. **

**My aunt made sure my tuition fees were paid and I was to start school the following morning. I had been enrolled into Ouran Academy and it had been put into my folder that I was a commoner on a mixed scholarship. **

**Half my tuition paid by the Takemori, my family and the other half to my surprise had been paid by the Haninozuka family. My aunt felt that no one really needed to know I was of the Takemori family that ran the Takemori Corporation. She had told me no one needed to know who I truly was since I had become so much like a commoner.**

** My aunt just wanted to support me in what ever made me happy. She also told me that this would give me a much better chance at excelling in my classes. **

**She figured that it would give me a chance to show the true me rather then just another rich spoiled little brat like the other kids. I had after all been raised differently, so the life of a rich spoiled child had never been given to me. **

**My parents had wanted me to grow up to be a kind and amazing woman who was willing to work with every one, including the commoners. My parents had wanted me to act as a person, a human with feelings and not some spoiled brat who paid some one just to be my friend. **

**To my amazement even though I should have only been a first year the headmaster, Suoh Yuzuru felt I was smart enough to be placed into a second year class and so I started my day in class 2A.**

(Classes are decided by pedigree, and what grade your in, as well as how much money you have. So 2A is the second year class full of the students with the highest pedigree and richest families with a few exceptions like Fujioka Haruhi the commoner who is in the first year class 1A which is the first year class with all the highest pedigree students and richest families. Get the idea?).

**This confused many students since they believed I had no money and no pedigree like they did, not to mention I was a bit younger then the rest of them. Even better, every one had mistaken me as a guy. **

**None of the guys would speak to me, and the girls were terrified of me because I was a commoner and just didn't suit their taste. This made everything easier for me because I was able to study without the troubles of other people pestering me.**

**I had enjoyed the first few classes, but during lunch I was a little annoyed. I had several girls who laughed at me, making fun of me and tripped me during class. Then to make matters worse Takeshi Kuze, the football clubs captain decided to join in on the bullying.**

** After shoving me down, Kuze had scattered my things across the floor. Unfortunately I lost my temper and without thinking I had gotten back up and tripped Kuze. **

**Knocking Kuze on his back, I pressed my foot against his throat all in one swift and graceful movement. I only pressed against his throat hard enough to ever so gently choke him. After all I only wanted to get the warning across. **

**Then suddenly without any warning at all, I was lifted up from behind and carried off to a corner where my things were being gathered up. **

**"I would suggest you not fight in school like that. It may cause you more trouble," A deep voice came from behind me as I was sat back down gently. An over excited blond with a childish look to him passed me very quickly nearly knocking me over. The blond jumped on the tall young man that had sat me down and hugged him.**

**"Mori-chan you scared me running off like that," The young blond sobbed hugging the taller young man who picked me up tightly. **

**"Now now Hunny you know fighting is not allowed. Wouldn't want any trouble would we," The tall young man with short spiky black hair who had been called Mori-chan said. I just shook it off grumbling as I grabb****ed my things and turned leaving the boys to their antics. **

**I was more frustrated that they had gotten involved and got in my way. I was however very surprised to see Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi again. **

**It had after all been Hunny as every one was now calling Mitsukuni that taught me the very move I had used on Kuze the football club's captain when I was just a child. **

**My mother and father had often set up play dates for me and Mitsukuni when I was little since we were so close in age. Actually if I could remember correctly, back then while I was only about three or four he was already four or five. That was about the time when my parents had first started setting up the play dates. **

**So there was only a years age difference between the two of us if that. I was only six** **when Mitsukuni taught the move to ****me. He had been teaching me little things here and there hoping to help me become a stronger person. **

**I had not seen Mitsukuni or Takashi since I was about eight because of my grandparents dislike of my closeness to Hunny and Takashi then and the things that they had been teaching me. **

**My grandparents always said a young lady should never know how to fight, no matter what the circumstance may be, even if it was to make me stronger or learn about the ways of different martial arts forms. **

**The day my grandparents had showed up to the Haninozuka's home and yanked me away from Mitsukuni was a sad day. Mitsukuni and Takashi were my only friends then. Even though Mitsukuni's father tried to talk my grandparents into letting me stay and continue to play with Mitsukuni my grandparents just refused to listen. **

**Mitsukuni and I made a promise that day as I was yanked out of his arms both of us crying very hard, a promise to return to one another and be friends again. A promise to be together again.**

**How ever, this was a promise I had long since lost and forgotten after waiting so long for it to come true and be kept. I could remember it all way to well as I walked away from Mitsukuni, I remembered it like it had happened that very morning.**

_(Flashback : _

_"We will always be friends wont we Mitsukuni?" I asked as I hit the thick padded guard that Mitsukuni held. He had been helping me practice and today he wanted me to stay with the basics and just work on my breathing while I practiced several stances while hitting._

_ "Always and forever Yuki chan. I will always be your friend and no one will change that remember," Mitsukuni said laughing a little as he ruffled my hair. He was a little taller then I was so it was easy for him to reach. _

_Suddenly I heard the loud clacking of shoes down the pathway and turned. I hated that noise more then anything because every time I heard it I was being scolded for something by my grandmother. Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around me as I started shaking a little seeing my grandmother coming down the path way towards me. _

_"Mitsukuni I am scared," I whimpered out. _

_My grandparents had always been very strict and tough on me while my mother and father were always so gentle with me, telling me I would grow up one day and be a great young woman who cared for every one. Mitsukuni patted my head gently whispering softly to me to try and keep me calm, but as soon as my grandmother had grabbed my arm we both started crying. _

_"Come on you barbaric little girl it's time to leave," My grandmother hissed out angrily at me. I wasn't able to stay calm any longer and Mitsukuni was crying too as he hugged me tightly. _

_"Promise me Yuki chan you wont give up, you'll keep fighting. Promise me you will be the pretty and kind woman my father says your parents say you will be.. Promise me you wont quit," Mitsukuni cried. _

_"I promise," I choked out. I could hear Mitsukuni's father trying to talk my grandparents out of yanking me away so cruelly, and trying to talk them into letting me stay. _

_Mitsukuni's father wanted me to continue playing with Mitsukuni while my parents worked for my sake_ _but my grandparents refused and my grandmother was now trying to pull me away from Mitsukuni. _

_"I promise Yuki chan... I promise you we will return to one another and be friends again. I promise we will be together again. Together forever Yuki.. I love you, I promise Yuki chan together forever when we grow up. You promise?" Mitsukuni cried. I nodded a little as the tears fell heavily down my cheeks like the rain now. _

_"I promise Mitsukuni.. Together forever when we grow up, I promise too," I cried as my hands slid from his and I was carried off by my grandmother who had grown impatient. All I could do was kick and cry while watching my friend grow smaller and smaller till he was gone. _

_:__ End Flashback__)_

_**One month Later**_

**Even after a month at Ouran academy I still had not made any friends instead I only made more enemies. I hadn't found any club activities to join either. I had however been keeping my grades up as promised to my aunt.**

** I had even tied up with Ootori Kyoya the number one student who was top in my class so I was top student with him now. **

**Even better no one seemed to bother me other then being bullied regularly. The only person who did pester me frequently, wasting his time trying to get me to be his friend was the Headmasters son Suoh Tamaki. **

**I was glade how ever when the youngest son of the Ootori family, Kyoya had come to my aid and distracted Tamaki so he would no longer pester me. **

**How ever this little detail made me feel awkward because it gave me the strange unsettling feeling that Kyoya not only knew I was a girl, but also knew I was the heir to the Takemori family fortune and was just biding his time with the information.**

**I was happy that it was the weekend. I had already planned to spend my Saturday at the commoners shopping mall wandering the stores and shopping a little. I had figured it to be a normal day like any other day but boy was I wrong. **

**I walked slowly down the center of the shopping mall dressed in a white skirt that ended a few inches below my knees. The skirt was decorated with little blue and lavender flowers with a small little ruffle that flowed along the hemming along the bottom of the skirt.**

** I had also wore a navy blue tank top that had thick one inch wide straps and a string that tied from the front up and around my neck like a halter top. I had a white zip up sweater over it with the zipper half way up.**

** I was busy looking at a store window when I bumped into some one and nearly fell, but managed to catch myself and regain my balance gracefully.**

** "I am so sor," I froze seeing I had walked into Kyoya Ootori who was walking with his friend Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi who was a first year that always hung around with Kyoya, Tamaki and the rest of their group of friends. **

**This group of friends included Mitsukuni who I was trying not to call Hunny, Takashi, and the twins Kaoru and Hikaru. I cursed myself in my head and quickly bowed apologetically. **

**"I'm so very sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I am sorry," I said quickly and nervously. Kyoya always made me nervous when he was around because he always had such an evil and harsh look. **

**"Now now Miss Takemori Yukiko there is no need to apologize so hastily and nervously. It was after all only an accident. And might I add you look lovely today. Much better then you do in school," Kyoya said smirking. I winced and froze again quickly. **

_'So he did know,'_ **I thought worriedly. Haruhi suddenly thumped Kyoya rather hard on the head but gently enough not to actually harm him. **

**"That wasn't nice Kyoya senpai. I'm sure she doesn't look that bad in class. Besides it isn't always her fault. She gets bullied a lot and I don't see any of you so called host club boys rushing to her aid ya know," Haruhi said a little harshly to Kyoya. **

**Kyoya apologized quietly and then suddenly without notice Haruhi had invited me to hang out with them. I tried to slip away but unfortunately Haruhi wouldn't let me go now. **

**Haruhi had decided to be nice to me and try to be my friend this much I could tell by how she had suddenly become so nice and how she was acting. But then again she had never said much to me at first. **

**Haruhi seemed more the shy and quiet type, not to mention we were in two totally different classes all together, so I hadn't thought about it much before now. **

**I how ever, after a short time finally found myself having a good time with them and to my surprise got along well with Haruhi the most. **

**I found it rather nice to be able to talk to some one else for a change and was enjoying my time having company rather then being alone again.**


	4. Ch3 Old Friends Reunitd As Drama Unfolds

**It had been almost two weeks since I had hung out with Haruhi at the mall. I hadn't seen Haruhi much at school except on my lunch break since we were in two separate grades and class rooms.**

** As usual Kyoya had nothing to say to me even though he was in my class. I had assumed he was just biding his time waiting for the right moment to use the information he had against me. **

**I had brought my lunch from home again and was impatient wanting to eat quickly so I could finish up some work I had done for class. Unfortunately though like always the football club had other plans for me. **

**As soon as I got out of class for lunch I was caught by the back of the shirt by Takeshi Kuze and was being yanked backwards down the hall. I kicked one of the other boys with him trying to get loose when the sudden stop caught me by surprise. **

**"Move," Kuze growled.**

**"No. Not till you put my friend down and leave," I heard Haruhi's voice reply to Kuze. **

**"Fine if you don't move I will make you move you little whimp," Kuze said slamming Haruhi hard into the wall. The sound of Haruhi 's back hitting the wall so hard had echoed down the hall in a frightening way. **

**"Don't touch my Haruhi again!" Tamaki screeched as he dropped by Haruhi's side talking with her. He was clearly and most obviously trying to understand why Haruhi would get in Kuze's way like she had. **

**I had known that much like myself Haruhi pretended to be a boy and no one knew that she was really a girl except their tight group of friends. **

**So I was also surprised by Haruhi's action since she could get hurt far to easily. When I heard Haruhi sob out my name it hit me like a ton of bricks. **

(Flashback:

_"And might I add you look lovely today. Much better then you do in school," Kyoya said smirking. I winced and froze again quickly. _

_'So he did know,' I thought worriedly. Haruhi suddenly thumped Kyoya rather hard on the head but gently enough not to actually harm him. _

_"That wasn't nice Kyoya senpai. I am sure she doesn't look that bad in class and you know it isn't always her fault. She gets bullied a lot and I don't see any of you so called host club members rushing to her aid ya know," Haruhi said a little harshly to Kyoya._

_"Move," Kuze growled. "No. Not till you put my friend down and leave," I heard Haruhi's voice reply to Kuze. _

_ :End Flashback) _

**Haruhi was doing what the other boys in her tight group of friends wouldn't by sticking up for me. **

**"Yuki," Haruhi muttered again in a raspy breath. It sounded like the wind had been knocked out of her from how hard she had hit the wall. **

**"Whaaaa Haru-chan is hurt.. Haru-chan I will bring you cake. Cake will make it all better!" I heard Mitsukuni say. **

**In that moment I remembered all the times I had gotten into fights, and all the trouble I had caused. I turned to unleash my anger on Kuze but I felt his grip tighten as he grabbed me by the neck now.**

** "Don't even," Kuze growled and I could feel him choking me. My lunch had been stripped from my hands as had my bag by the other members of the football club, Hayato Tarumi and Makoto Tohgouin. **

**"Yuki is a friend.. I won't let Yuki be bullied any longer," Haruhi forced out and I could hear her trying to get up now. **

**"Your hurting Haru-chan's friend. That's a bad thing. Even worse you hurt Haru-chan and Haru-chan is my friend. Hurting my friends is a big no no," I heard Mitsukuni half yelling but is came as a growl now. **

**There was a loud thump that caused me to wince as I froze afraid of what might happen next. The last time I had seen Mitsukuni get angry I was only six. **

**He ended up whiping out a group of fifteen adults who had made him mad. All fifteen ended up being sent to the hospital. I wasn't sure though that being this close to Kuze was a good idea with Mitsukuni in the foul mood he was in now. **

**The second loud thump came from behind me and caused me to jump untill I realized Takashi had just knocked out Hayato Tarumi and Makoto Tohgouin and without a chance to move I was in trouble.**

** I felt the slight breeze graze my cheek and hair as I heard the loud crack and suddenly I was free of Kuze's grip and he was falling to the floor. Mitsukuni's foot had collided with the side of Kuze's head.**

** "I'm sorry Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni cried as I stood frozen in fear for the first time since I was a child. I had nearly been kicked in the face if not for Mitsukuni's amazing balance and control of his body movements. **

**With that I collapsed and fell into a darkness, unexpectedly fainting.**

"**Yuki," I heard my name echoed several time by Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mitsukuni. A sound I had never expected to hear. **

**

* * *

**

**I groaned a little as I moved and opened my eyes slightly only to see I was in a different room now. **

**"Oh your awake Miss Takemori," I heard the voice but didn't recognize it at first. When I opened my eyes I could see the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru looking down at me as they stood not to far away. I groaned again and tried to get up. **

**"Hey hey take it easy, you hit pretty hard when you fainted. Hunny senpai carried you here to music room three all by himself while Kyoya senpai called in one of his families doctors. Don't worry we had Haruhi dress you so you could be more comfortable," The twins chimed together. **

**I nodded a little and just stayed laying down. That was when I realized I was on a couch wearing some regular but very fancy jeans, and a fancy shirt instead of my school uniform.**

"**I am glad your ok Miss Takemori. I apologize for Hunny senpai's sudden kick. I hope he didn't hurt you," I heard Kyoya say from behind me. **

**This startled me making me jump a little. After Kuze had caught me from behind any one who would suddenly appear behind me terrified me. **

**"Oh no he didn't it's ok.. I am fine, just a little shocked is all. I fainted due to the sudden shock, nothing to horrible," I said quickly waving it off. **

**"Yay Yuki-chan your ok!" The sudden hug was a surprise. When I looked up it was a beaming and very happy Mitsukuni who spoke. **

**"Yay this calls for cake to celebrate an old friend being ok after fainting. Yay cake!" Mitsukuni said dancing around with the pink stuffed bunny he always carried. I smiled lightly and nodded. **

**"Is that Usa?" I asked. I could remember playing with the stuffed rabbit Usa-chan as a child, and making mud balls together. **

**But now it seemed that while he got older Mitsukuni didn't seem to have changed much. At least I didn't see much of a change from the old Mitsukuni he once was. **

**"Yuki-chan my father wishes you best health. He says you should come by sometime. He wants to see the beautiful young woman you have become since he hasn't seen you in so long," Mitsukuni said happily as he started eating cake.**

"**Here Miss Takemori. Mori senpai got your bag for you, and Tamaki senpai should be bringing you a lunch. Just rest a bit longer till I get you checked by a doctor. Tamaki is the only one who doesn't realize your a girl yet, so your secret is safe here," Kyoya said as he sat my bag next to me. I nodded faintly wondering how everyone had been able to stay so calm. **

**"Yeah yeah.. Mori-chan and I knew because... Well because your aunt called my father, and he put in some money for your scholarship so it would look more authentic. Like you were a real commoner who really needed help. My father told me and he told Mori-chan's father who told Mori-chan, Mitsukuni said excitedly. I just nodded softly.  
**

**"Kyo-chan figured it out your first day here. He noticed your name and did some research. He found out you got yourself kicked out of St. Lobelia's for cutting your hair to short," Mitsukuni said.**

** This finally made some sense as to why Kyoya was so strange around me. He knew who I was the whole time just as I had feared. Kyoya was keeping it quiet to use it against me as the Ootori family always did. **

**"Kao-chan and Hika-chan found out from their mom. She told them about you after they asked her if she knew anything about you, and Haru-chan wouldn't let them dress you either," Mitsukuni said with a smile.  
**

**"She told them she would have Mori-chan hang them upside down from the clock tower if they even tried to go in the room with you. Yay we can be friends again.. Yay friends again," Mitsukuni said overly excited. I was happy to see my child hood friend had not changed as much as I had first believed him to have changed. **

"**I found out because of Kyoya senpai when we ran into you at the mall, when you hung out with us remember. He gave it away by calling you Miss Takemori Yukiko. But don't worry you'll be alright none of us here will say anything to any one else," Haruhi said with the same kind smile she had when she first met me. **

**I gave a soft nod understanding everyone easily now. With that all said Haruhi shooed the boys out because the doctor had showed up. **

**She didn't want them in the room with me when the doctor looked me over to make sure I was ok. After being checked by the doctor I was told I was fine. I just needed to eat something and drink plenty of water for the rest of the day.**

** I sat up and followed the doctor out of the room into an even bigger room where the boys were all talking and goofing off now. Haruhi smiled and she brought my lunch over to me as I sat in a chair at a table. **

**"So Hunny senpai how do you know Yuki-chan?" Haruhi and Tamaki said at the same time before they both fell silent. I just let out a soft laugh finding it amusing and a little cute. **

**"Well my parents used to set up play dates for the two of us when we were children because Mitsukuni and I were so close in age. We had been really good friends back when we were little. Well until I was eight when my grandparents stopped it. I am sure Takashi could tell you he was there too," I said with a smile. **

"**Yep we were best friends then Yuki-chan," Mitsukuni said sounding a little sad. Tamaki suddenly jumped up and nearly knocked me over out of the chair as he started crying. **

**"Oh that is so sweet. Child hood friends reunited at last," Tamaki said happily. I pulled away a little. **

**"Suoh if you don't remove yourself in two seconds I will bury you six feet under is that understood?" I hissed realizing Tamaki's hand had landed on my chest. **

**He had tried to keep me from falling out of the chair after he nearly toppled me out of the chair by tackling me. **

**"Tama-chan I would be careful not to make her mad. She probably still remembers a lot of what Mori chan and I taught her back when we were little," Mitsukuni said smiling brightly.**

** Tamaki quickly backed away as told to, but without any warning he started shrieking and yelling frantically which confused me. **

"**Oh no.. Oh no.. Oh no no no not again! Momma momma why did you hide this from me again? You hid this from daddy again... Why? Why? No no no no" Tamaki kept screaming frantically and Kyoya sighed a little. **

**"I really hate when he refers to me as momma and himself as daddy," Kyoya growled sounding rather annoyed. Every one was laughing but me since I was lost and Takashi who was always rather quiet. **

**"Not to mention it's seriously creepy," I said with a shudder. **

**"Tama-chan that is enough. Your frightening Yuki-chan," Mitsukuni said in a stern voice as he stood up and gently put his hand on my shoulder. **

**"Whaaaaaa not you too Hunny senpai. You knew all along and didn't tell me. Whaaaaa," Tamaki suddenly burst into tears now. **

**"Tamaki senpai you should have known about it. Your dad was the one who accepted Yuki in to school here and wanted Yuki to start right away. How could you have not known about her when Hunny senpai, Mori senpai, and Kyoya senpai knew. Even Hikaru and Kaoru knew," Haruhi said a little surprised at how Tamaki was acting herself. **

**"No no no Not my darling baby girl to.. Haruhi you too. Whhaaaaaaaa," Tamaki started crying even harder now.**


	5. Ch4 A Promise From The Past Unveiled

**After several minutes of Tamaki crying I gave up trying to understand and brushed it off as he was an idiot. **

**"Yuki-chan you really should eat now. Remember the doctor said you need to eat something and drink lots of water for the rest of today. Mori-chan will you get Yuki-chan some water?" Mitsukuni said in a soft voice. Mitsukuni pushed the tray of food in front of me on the table. He almost sounded worried as he spoke. **

**"So your really a girl? Why didn't you say something before?" Tamaki yelled but I had to plug my ears when he started yelling cause he was to close to me and it was hurting my ears. **

**"Tama-chan!" I heard Mitsukuni yell. Then I heard a muffled thump so I unplugged my ears to find it was quiet again. **

**"I'm sorry I yelled and hurt your ears," Tamaki apologized quickly. Tamaki was keeping his voice lower as he rubbed his head a little. I could only assume he'd been hit over the head to get him to quiet down so I shook my head a bit.**

**"I didn't bother to tell any one because no one bothered to ask. No one really talked to me so I didn't say anything. I guess in the long run it did me a lot better because no one bothered me. It made my studies a whole lot easier," I said with a soft shrug before I started eating. **

**I glanced over to Mitsukuni again. I had heard he was short, but he didn't look as short as my aunt had said. He was still a little taller then me. A soft smile found it's way to my lips as I returned to eating. **

**"Here Mitsukuni. Water as asked," Takashi said setting a couple bottles of water on the table. The next thing I knew Mitsukuni had jumped up onto Takashi who was swinging him around. **

**"Those two never change. Always together," I muttered. I looked back down to the table now. I didn't quite feel right sitting here with every one, especially Mitsukuni and Takashi. **

**"By the way Miss Takemori how have the conditions to your enrollment here at Ouran been going?" Kyoya asked. **

**I froze and a loud clatter of metal hitting glass echoed through the mostly empty Music room as I dropped the fork and it hit the glass china plate.**

**"How..How did you know?" I choked out nearly choking on a piece of lobster, Kyoya smirked. **

**"It's like Hunny senpai said, I did my research and I have my sources. My sources told me this is only a trial run here at Ouran. Your aunt Nakagawa Katsumi made a deal with you," Kyoya said coolly.  
**

** "It started with you needing to pass the entrance exam with ninety percent. You passed it clearly as you are here. If I remember correctly you didn't miss a single question," Kyoya said watching me closely. I was silent listening to him intently now. **

**"Then the rest of the deal was made. The first stipulation being the most important, you had to keep your grades up. Nothing lower then a B," Kyoya said. It was obvious he was fishing, looking for something to use against me. **

**"The second being you had to join at least one club activity to add to your records. The third and final request, you had to at least try to make friends," Kyoya said with a sickening smirk.  
**

**"Now as I can see it you have only technically fulfilled one of those three conditions. Am I to understand if you don't fulfill the other two that you will be pulled out of Ouran and sent back to St. Lobelia's?" Kyoya said coldly with an evil smirk. I groaned a little remembering all to well what my aunt had asked of me. **

**"I am never going back to that nightmare, hell hole of a school!" I slammed my hand on the table. The clinking of clattering dishes echoed a little through the music room as I glared at Kyoya. **

**"Kyo-chan stop that now. Yuki-chan needs to eat. It was doctors orders she eat and take it easy remember," Mitsukuni said in a cold and unhappy voice scaring me a little. I looked to Mitsukuni who was looking very serious and angry. **

**"Oh no no Hunny senpai I mean no disrespect. I don't mean to cause trouble. I was just thinking why not have her help us out with the host club" Kyoya said pausing for a moment looking to me. **

**"It will fulfill the second condition with her aunt. She will have joined a club activity as requested," Kyoya said still smirking, making me a little nervous. What was he planning that could have him that happy. **

**"Kyoya senpai you are not going to make her be the new host club dog. That is uncalled for," Haruhi yelled at Kyoya. Tamaki nodded in agreement. **

**"Haruhi is right. It would not be right nor would it fit Yuki very well. How ever I do have a few ideas for her," Tamaki said as he circled around me a few times looking me up and down and nodding as he did so.**

**"She has one of two choices. She can be a host like Haruhi is doing now, or we can use her to plan all future events. Think about it Kyoya, an assistant to you who is a girl herself. She would be of great help when planning events would she not?" Tamaki said. Tamaki he stopped circling me and smiled approvingly as he rested his hand on my shoulder. **

**"Yeah that's a great idea Tamaki senpai," Haruhi said happily. Kyoya turned a moment looking like he was thinking then turned back. **

**"What shall you say Miss Takemori? What would you like to do?" Kyoya asked. Kyoya had a look of defeat being stared down by Tamaki, Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. **

**I shrugged a bit. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense to follow along with the crazy plan so that I could stay at Ouran.**

**"Very well. I agree. But if you don't mind I will participate in both ideas. I will be a host and be Kyoya's assistant. It will make it easier to cover up every thing else since clearly the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio can't be trusted. Much like his father," I said with a faint nod. **

**"Yay! Yuki-chan will you really stay? You'll really stay right?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly. I nodded a little. **

**"I will stay Mitsukuni. It would be best for me so that I don't have to return to Lobelia's. So I will stay," I said with a soft smile. Takashi nodded a little. **

**"And so the childhood promise begins to unfold again and come to light. Maybe, just maybe it will be a promise that can be kept after all," Takashi said watching me as I smiled happily. **

** Mitsukuni smiled back as he talked happily with me about the host clubs activities. It had been to long since the two of us spoke that we forgot every one else for a moment while we caught up. **

**"What do you mean Mori-senpai? What promise might be kept after all?" Haruhi asked. **

**Takashi smiled as he looked down to Haruhi but suddenly noticed that Kyoya, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru had all gathered round too to hear what promise he spoke of.**

**Takashi sat down in a chair and sighed a little. He had always been the quiet silent type so this was not like him at all. He never spoke and so now every one was looking to him as he had stepped out of character. **

**"Well as Yukiko had said earlier her parents had set up many play dates with Hunny's father. They often left Yukiko with the Haninozuka family during the day while they worked at the Takemori family company. They had started the play dates when Yukiko was only three," Takashi began to explain. **

**"Yukiko had learned to walk at a young age so her parents thought that it might be good for her to have some one her age to play with. Some one that could be of a good influence on her," Takashi pointed out. **

**"Thus the bond between the Haninozuka family and Takemori family was born through two young toddlers," Takashi said watching me and Mitsukuni. **

**"As Yukiko got older she showed great potential. Mitsukuni's father even began to believe that she would grow up to be a very beautiful, strong, and kind woman," Takashi said looking down a bit. **

**"Mitsukuni began teaching her little moves here and there that were easy enough for her to learn," Takashi said, his voice more saddened now. **

**"He taught her some of the stances and practiced with her regularly. How ever Yukiko's grandparents did not like this development. They felt she was becoming far to barbaric and needed to be retaught how to be a proper young lady," Takashi was explaining. **

**I was with Mitsukuni hugging Usa-chan. I had missed the smell of the old stuffed bunny and missed Mitsukuni most. To have the chance to see him again made me happy beyond all joys.  
**

**"Well with time the bond between Mitsukuni and Yukiko continued to grow. She was with Mitsukuni regularly. She even sat silently in the dojo when Mitsukuni would be training or teaching others," Takashi said with a faint smile.  
**

**"She would watch him for hours in amazement and awe and not once say a word, or leave to go play elsewhere. This was until the day her grandparents showed up without notice," Takashi said looking down a little. **

**The sadness sadness of what was to come in his story already sinking through his voice as he spoke. It was clear to the others that Takashi knew the whole story and didn't like it much himself.  
**

**"Mitsukuni had taken Yukiko back to the garden to help her concentrate while practicing some stances. I had been watching over the two making sure neither got hurt," Takashi said with a nod.  
**

**"How ever when I seen her grandparents arrive I knew there was nothing I could do. As soon as Yukiko heard the footsteps she knew it was her grandmother and she became frightened and started shaking," Takashi said looking up.  
**

** "Mitsukuni did as any friend would. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her hoping to help her stay calm. She had even told him she was scared," Takashi froze for a moment but continued.  
**

**"Mitsukuni understood because his father had told him just what kind of people Yukiko's grandparents were towards Yukiko," Takashi continued the explanation. I was talking with Mitsukuni happily oblivious to the story now. **

**"How ever Mitsukuni knew there was nothing he could do for her, so instead he just held her tightly patting her head gently and whispering to her," Takashi said with a soft nod.**

**Takashi paused for a moment looking over to make sure Mitsukuni and I were still distracted. Haruhi looked over as well now hearing this from Takashi. Haruhi knew she could believe what he said. **

**"So then what happened?" Haruhi asked softly, almost afraid to asked the question as she looked back to Takashi. **

**"Well, when Yukiko's grandmother grabbed her arm as roughly as she did both Mitsukuni and Yukiko began crying. Her grandmother the foul woman she is called her a barbaric little girl and told her it was time to leave,"Takashi said with a slight shudder.  
**

**"How ever the woman was not nice about it at all. She actually had no kindness in her voice at all as she yanked at Yukiko's arm to drag her away," Takashi continued the story as asked. **

**"Mitsukuni had seen first hand why his father did not like Yukiko's grandparents. Why his father had called them such foul names and said they were horrible people," Takashi said. **

**"Yukiko could not remain calm any longer and began to cry hysterically as Mitsukuni cried with her. He only tried hugging her tighter not wanting her to have to leave with the woman that was trying to pull her away," Takashi explained as Haruhi and Tamaki both nodded. **

**"Mitsukuni didn't want to let go of the little girl that had become his best friend. _'_Promise me Yuki-chan, Promise you wont give up, you'll keep fighting' ," Takashi said as he told the old story. **

**"Promise me you will be the pretty and kind woman my father says your parents are wanting you to be.. Promise me you wont quit,' Mitsukuni cried that day. Yukiko seemed so sad and hurt," Takashi said looking to Haruhi with a nod.**

**" 'I promise,' Yukikosobbed out. Mitsukuni's father was trying to talk Yukiko's grandparents out of yanking her away so cruelly. He was trying to talk them into letting her stay and continue playing with Mitsukuni while her parents worked," Takashi explained.**

**"He told them that it was good for her to be around Mitsukuni. That Mitsukuni was a good influence to their grand daughter but they didn't listen," Takashi said calmly.  
**

**"Yukiko's grandparents refused and her grandmother was still trying to pull her away from Mitsukuni," Takashi said as though reliving what had happened. **

**" 'I promise Yuki-chan... I promise you we will return to one another and be friends again. I promise we will be together again'." Takashi stopped as he looked over to Mitsukuni and me sadly. **

**" 'Together forever Yuki.. I love you Yuki-chan and I promise together forever when we grow up. You promise too Yuki-chan?' Mitsukuni kept crying. It was not normal for him to cry so much," Takashi explained.  
**

**"Yukiko only nodded a little as the tears kept falling heavily down her cheeks and she sobbed hysterically but none of us could stop it. 'I promise Mitsukuni.. Together forever when we grow up. I promise too,' "Takashi said nodding faintly. **

**"Yukiko was finally yanked away from Mitsukuni and her hands slid from his as she was carried off by her grandmother that day," Takashi said with a thoughtful look. **

**"All the two could do was cry while each watched their best friend grow smaller and smaller till the other was gone. It has been so long since then. I hadn't thought the promise would ever be kept," Takashi murmured looking to Mitsukuni. **

**"I thought because it had been about eight almost nine years and they haven't seen each other since that day that it would never happen," Takashi said sounding regretful. **

**"It seemed like a lost promise never to be kept. But seeing them together now, I wonder how they will feel and if they even remember the promise they made to one another," Takashi said sadly.**

**Haruhi and Kyoya nodded softly. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all sobbing now as they nodded and turned watching me as I hugged Usa-chan. **

**I couldn't help squeeze the old stuffed bunny and smell the soft lingering scent that seem all to familiar as though it had never changed.  
**

**"Yuki-chan are you ok? There had been a lot of rumors going around. Rumors that you have been getting in a lot of fights, and that you are always alone. My father heard about it from your aunt, that you are never happy any more. That your always alone in your room," Mitsukuni asked me. I gave a soft nod. **

**"I have been ok. Nothing is wrong Mitsukuni," I lied. I didn't want to talk about what really had been bothering me. Not now, not to the very person I thought I had lost forever. **

**"So then. It must have been fate or destiny that brought her to Ouran. That they found each other again. Telling them they are supposed to be together again. Just like the promise they made to each other don't you think?" Haruhi asked.**

** All five boys looked at Haruhi astounded. It was something they had not thought to ever hear coming from Haruhi. But at the same time it sounded like she had hit the nail right on the head.  
**

**"Maybe your right Haruhi. Maybe they are meant to be together again like the promise," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together as the both started smirking.**

** "No.. Leave them be. This is something they have to find on there own, something they need to do on their own," Takashi said sternly. Both twins nodded fearfully and watched now wondering what would happen next.**


	6. Ch5 Unexpectd Hell,A Savior or New Love?

**It had been almost a month since I had agreed to be a part of the host club and it was October now. I was enjoying the time spent with the host club and at Ouran. **

**But I was still not any happier then before even with my birthday coming up. I put on a fake smile and was grateful to my wonderful acting skills because every one thought I was fine. **

**I was strong on the surface but not all the way through and sadly enough the only one who knew this was Mitsukuni. And as always Mitsukuni had informed Takashi of the situation as well. **

**Even after the many years apart Mitsukuni was still truly my best friend. He still truely new everything about me. Mitsukuni still knew me better then even myself at times. **

**Mitsukuni amazingly could still tell when I was acting. Even though I was a great and amazing enough actress that I had the rest of the host club and even my aunt fooled, I had not fooled him. **

**I wrote down a quick note in my note book that I had started carrying with me. I had gotten into the habit of coming up with ideas for host club activities at the most inopportune moments.**

** I would end up forgetting the ideas because I got distracted or something came up. So carrying a note book made it easier for me to just jot down the idea and return to it later.  
**

**I grumbled a little as I walked down the hall to music room three. I entered the room only to find the boys had all dressed up like vampires. This had caused me to jump a little because it was unexpected. **

**"Your late Yuki," Kyoya said coolly. **

**"Yeah well the class president kept me after. Stupid Halloween blabber and wanting me to help with the class activities for Halloween. I how ever politely refused," I said with a slight nod. **

**I sat my note book down and turned to go to the dressing room to change. I had gotten used to the school and officially gotten used to the host club so things didn't seem any different to me.  
**

**"Why is she so cranky?" Hikaru asked, snatching up the note book and flipping through it while scanning the pages. **

**"Wow she has some amazing ideas that could really boost the clubs popularity. She could even send the sales soaring up to bring in more money for the club," Kaoru said looking over Hikaru's shoulder. **

**Both twins now scanning the pages of my notebook. Kyoya grumbled and snatched the note book away from the twins to scan the pages himself. A****fter several mm hmms and ahhs and oh yeahs he nodded.**

**"She truly is a brilliant young mind. I don't see why I never thought of these ideas before," Kyoya muttered. Kyoya set the note book back where I had set it on the table.**

**"Well your not a girl Kyoya senpai. So of course you wouldn't be thinking like one. Not to mention you hardly ever think outside the box like she is doing. You think logically and she thinks about whatever comes to mind at a spur of the moment," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.**

**"So it's good she is your assistant then isn't it Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya nodded in agreement. **

**"But that still doesn't tell us why she is so grumpy, cranky, and closed off. Why wont she let any one in?" Kaoru grumbled. **

**"I know why," Mitsukuni said sadly. He walked over with Takashi pulling a picture out of his bag and handed it to the twins. **

**"That was taken a little over a year ago. Before the accident of course; that is why she is so happy in the picture," Mitsukuni said nodding to the picture. **

**"Wow she is really pretty with long hair," Haruhi said as she looked to the picture. Kyoya nodded a little. **

**"She was, but it's short now so she is not as pretty," Kyoya said. **

**"She looks amazing in this picture. Why the changed from this to that," The twins chimed together. The twins pointed to the door of the changing room where I was getting dressed at as they spoke.**

**"It's true she was beautiful then. She still is now but she just isn't happy any more. I am afraid she will never be happy again," Mitsukuni said. It was clear he was hurting now as he hung his head a little lower then usual when he was upset. **

**"Did you know Yuki-chan's birthday falls on Halloween?" Mitsukuni asked. Every one looked to Mitsukuni shocked now**(Classic whaaaaat! Moment from any anime)**. None of them had known. **

**"That explains why she turned down the class president for helping with the class activities," Haruhi said with a nod. **

**"But that still doesn't tell us why she is so cranky," Hikaru growled. **

**"She lost both her parents on her birthday last year. They died in a really bad accident and she was very close to them when they had died. She hasn't been the same since," Mitsukuni said sounding miserable. **

**"Her aunt kept in touch with us for many years. She gave us updates on Yuki-chan even though Yuki-chan was forbidden to see any of the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family members again by her grandparents," Mitsukuni said looking down. **

**"Her aunt felt it was only right that we know how Yuki-chan was doing from time to time since our families had been so close. She has been different since her parents died though," Mitsukuni said, a few stray tears slid down his cheeks.**

**"Oh so that is why she was in my fathers office today requesting to stay home on Halloween. Now I understand. I had stopped by to talk to my father and found Yuki there speaking with my father," Tamaki said a little upset.  
**

** "She was requesting to stay home Halloween day and my father eagerly agreed. At first it didn't make sense to me but he must know about her parents when we didn't," Tamaki said nodding a few times.**

**"Her aunt said she had done the same thing last year too. She skipped classes and disappeared last year too. Yuki's parents shared the same birthday but they were about a year or two years apart like Yuki and I. That was the only day she missed," Mitsukuni said with a slight nod.**

**"She didn't even stay home the day it happened. She woke up that morning and got the news yet she still went to school like nothing had happened," Mitsukuni mumbled. **

**"Her birthdays used to be very special to her because her parents were always home and with her the whole day. They never went to work on Yuki's birthday," Mitsukuni said as he looked away. **

**"I wonder what she does all alone?" Haruhi said looking to the changing room door. **

**"We should find out. We have a week till Yuki-chan's birthday. It's time for operation spy and seek out how to make a birthday special again," Tamaki and the twins chimed together.  
**

**"I am not sure that is a good idea guys. Obviously she just wants to be alone why bother her?" Haruhi said but they were no longer listening. **

**"You know, maybe she stays home for a reason. Hunny senpai, you said she disappears the whole day. It is possible she skips and is gone the whole day visiting her parents grave," Kyoya said with a confident nod.  
**

**"Perhaps she is doing the things they used to do together. Most likely it's her way if honoring their memory," Kyoya said looking to Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru who were all listening to Kyoya's assumption.**

** "Haru-chan.. Will you help me?" Mitsukuni said softly. Looking to Haruhi he was keeping his voice down so only Haruhi could hear him now. **

**"I want to find Yuki-chan something really special to give her for her birthday. I was hoping because your a girl too that you could help. You'll know what she will like, and.. and.. Please Haru-chan.. Will you please help me find something special for her," Mitsukuni choked out as the tears started falling again. **

**How ever Mitsukuni was still quiet so no one heard him. Haruhi sighed a little and pulled Mitsukuni into and hug trying to comfort him. **

**"I will help Hunny senpai.. We will find something really really special for her. After all you made a promise to each other when you were little right? So now it's time to start doing what we can to make things better for Yuki-chan. To show her that your intentions are just and true, and that you still intend to keep that promise," Haruhi said patting his back a little.**

**I had come out of the dressing room dressed like the others as a vampire. When I seen Haruhi hugging Mitsukuni it brought back the painful memories of being pulled away from my best friend by my grandparents. **

**Suddenly I felt a twinge of pain tugging at my heart. Seeing Mitsukuni with Haruhi hurt me for some reason and that's when I remembered I was alone. **

**I had no one, I had only been working for the host club so I could stay at Ouran. I had no one else but my aunt. The pain was too much. As the tears started streaming down my cheeks without thinking I turned and ran out of the music room. **

**"Yuki-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled as he tried to chase me. He had seen the tears falling down my cheeks before I had managed to fumble with the door to get it open.**

** Every one stood in sudden shock at what just happened. It all came so unexpectedly that none of them knew what to do. Mitsukuni came back to music room three with tears streaming down his own cheeks. **

**"I couldn't stop her.. I couldn't find her. I lost her in the hall, damn it;" Mitsukuni yelled as he shoved the table with my notebook over viciously. **

**This was the first time any one had seen Mitsukuni in such a mood and it was not normal for him at all.**

** It was out of Mitsukuni's character to ever use such foul language either so it became clear to the others that Mitsukuni was worried about me more then he ever showed.  
**

**"Why.. Why Takashi. I should have been there for her. I should have kept my promise and now she is suffering alone, all because I didn't find her sooner. Why?" Mitsukuni sobbed out. **

**Mitsukuni picked up my note book and bag and hugged them to his chest tightly. Takashi gently pat Mitsukuni's head a bit.**

** "It's ok Hunny," Takashi said as he looked to the door unsure of how to help now. **

**"She isn't suffering alone Hunny senpai.. She has you. She may think she is alone and the two of you might feel she is suffering alone but she has you Hunny senpai," Haruhi said calmly.  
**

**"And she also has me. I know what it's like to lose a parent, it hurts a lot. But she isn't alone any more. She has you and me. We are her friends and we will remind her of that don't you worry," Haruhi said with a confident nod. **

**"Agreed. She has us too. Hikaru and Kaoru.. We are her friends now too. We will help any way we can," The twins said grabbing each others hand then grabbing Haruhi's hand.**

** "Don't count me out just yet. I will be there for her too. As king of the host club it is my duty to be there for all my subjects. And the motto of the host club is to make every girls who steps foot through those doors happy," Tamaki said smiling brightly. **

**"And you know I will always be there. She is dear to you Mitsukuni, this I know. She has always had me from the beginning when you two first became friends," Takashi said. **

**Takashi rested his hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder as Tamaki took Haruhi's other hand and he reached out taking Mitsukuni's hand. Kyoya grumbled a little but nodded.**

** "And she also has me. I hate to say it but that girl has impressed me and some how has wormed her way into my heart now. I can't stand to see her this upset. Not when I know there is so much we can do to help as her friends," Kyoya said. **

**Every one nodded in agreement and with that they started to work. They had even put a sign on music room three's door that the host club was closed for the rest of the week because they were planning a special Halloween event.**

**

* * *

**

** Mitsukuni had dropped my bag and notebook off at my aunts but I didn't bother to see him because I wasn't feeling well. I even skipped out of classes for two days because I had gotten myself sick running home in the rain. **

**Kyoya had gone as far as to send one of his families best doctors after being informed that I had fallen ill. How ever I refused to speak to the doctor at all. Instead the doctor did her job and left.**

**I was sick from the run home in the rain, but I fought it and returned that Thursday which was the day before my birthday. **

**I avoided Tamaki and Kyoya during class and pretended I hadn't even met them while I focused on my school work. **

**Once I was let out for lunch I disappeared. I hadn't been able to eat right that week after the mishap in music room three earlier that week. **

**Unfortunately my disappearing act didn't protect me today. Before I knew it, my being alone without the host club around me had opened Pandora's box and unleashed trouble for me I had never thought I would have to endure.**

** I was walking down the hall avoiding the host club when I was caught from behind. Before I could defend myself I had been flung against the wall hard, the breath knocked right out of me from the force of the impact. **

**"I finally caught you alone unprotected by your little gang of mismatched misfit friends. So Takemori Yukiko now what will you do?" Kuze asked.  
**

**"Your helpless, defenseless, and parent less so it wont matter what happens to you because no one will care. Seems like a good enough way to get back at that damn Kyoya," Kuze whispered less then an inch from my ear. **

**"Funny thing is I don't plan on telling any one else your little secret. I will let them all continue to believe your a guy," Kuze said coldly. **

**"Kyoya knows about you already and he can't do anything now that I have you in my grasp and he is no where around to protect you," Kuze said with a smirk. **

**"He may be falling in love with you ya know. The one he loves stripped of all she has wouldn't that be a lovely show," Kuze whispered as he kissed my ear and neck then slammed me against the wall again.**

** It was clear that he had a hatred for Kyoya and that hatred was being dumped on me. Kuze had a firm grip on my wrists pressing them tightly against the wall. **

**My left wrist was hurting and I knew at this rate that it would be bruised by morning as would my back and shoulder blades.**

** I didn't bother fighting back this time, instead I just listened to what he was saying. I wasn't afraid even though I should have been.**

_'Is my brain completely fried,'_** I thought to myself. I knew I should have been terrified and screaming in fear but I just stood there silently as he gripped my wrist tighter.**

** I bit my tongue a bit to keep from making any sounds of pain or any sounds that may give Kuze the satisfaction he was seeking now. **

**Kuze ran his hand down my side and was ready to pull my shirt up when I heard quiet, calm, and some what slow footsteps coming down the hall towards where I stood pinned to the wall. **

**"I am giving you a minute head start. If you don't remove your hands from Yuki-chan in then next minute then I am not to be held responsible for what will happen to you after wards,"Kyoya's voice caught me off guard.**

** I looked over to see Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kaoru standing there. I shuddered a little and looked away not wanting to see them. Kuze let out a laugh as though he didn't care. **

**"I am not afraid of you. The four of you are useless and weak. Just a couple of pretty boys who can't do anything to me" Kuze replied as his grip only tightened on me. **

**"Ok but in about thirty seconds you will be regretting this decision. Don't say I didn't warn you," Kyoya said as he stepped back and away leaning against a wall as he pulled Haruhi back. **

**Tamaki and Kaoru also stepped back a little but kept there eyes on Kuze in case he got stupid and continued as he was. **

**Tamaki, Kaoru, and Haruhi looked confused as though they couldn't figure out what they were waiting for to happen when they should have been helping me. **

**At that moment I heard a sound I never wanted to hear again. When I looked to Kyoya he was smirking as he pushed his glasses back on his nose coolly with a single finger. **

**The cold and frightening growl that came from the end of the hall, a sound that was as vicious as a tiger, a cold frightening growl that had all the force of a great typhoon.**

** It was then that I realized why Kyoya had just delivered the warning and stepped back away from Kuze. He was protecting his own hide from what was coming. **

**I looked down to the end of the hall now where the growl was coming from only to see Hikaru, Takashi, and the most frightening scene I had seen in many years; a very angry and cold looking Mitsukuni who wasn't moving now.  
**

**I was used to seeing a happy and always smiling Mitsukuni, but the pissed off Mitsukuni that I seen now frightened me. It was far worse then any thing I had seen in him in the past. **

**Even when he had sent fifteen full grown adults to the hospital he didn't look as angry and frightening as he did now. Before I could say anything or even move Mitsukuni spoke.**

** "Are you ok Yuki-chan?" His voice came out cold and strangled. I could tell he was trying to hold back now since he was considered a deadly force with his anger backed by the years of training. **

**I managed a faint nod even though it was a lie and I knew it. I didn't want Mitsukuni worrying about me. **

**Mitsukuni's eyes fell to my wrists ****being pinned against the wall. ****His attention seemed to fall on my left wrist that was starting to turn a faint purple color now as the bruising began to set in. **

**"I am giving you two seconds to release yourself from my Yuki-chan. If you don't remove your hands from my Yuki-chan the end results will not be very pretty. I told you before that hurting my friends was a big no no," Mitsukuni said in a cold and twisted tone. **

**Mitsukuni sounded nothing like the real Mitsukuni now and all I could do was stand there in fear. He didn't even give Kuze time to move before he made his way down the hall as swift as a coursing river. **

**Mitsukuni suddenly had a hold of Kuze's hand that rested on my hip ready to slid up my shirt. **

**All I could hear was a splitting crack that terrified me as he ripped Kuze's arm from my hip and pulled it behind Kuze's back in one swift movement. **

**Mitsukuni was using almost his full strength in the movement. Mitsukuni had dislocated Kuze's shoulder with all the strength of a raging, stampeding elephant. Kuze suddenly released my wrist as he yelled in pain and apologized quickly. **

**"Ow ow ow.. Ok ok I am sorry.. I am so sorry Huninozuka.. Please let go, please let go, that hurts. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kuze said quickly as he whimpered in pain. **

**"Don't apologize to me you foul, sick, loathsome, little cockroach. You should be apologizing to Yuki-chan. She is the one you were hurting," Mitsukuni said coldly. **

**Kuze apologized to me as quickly as he had Mitsukuni and when Mitsukuni let him go he took off running quickly.**

**My wrist was hurting and it felt like it had been split in two. Which with the amount of force Kuze had used it wouldn't be surprising if my wrist had been fractured.**

** Adding to the deep purple, black, and blue bruising that was visible; my back and shoulder blades were also hurting pretty badly. I could feel the bruises forming as I started to slid down the wall to a sitting position.**

** Mitsukuni caught me ever so gently. It was hard to believe that some one so small could be so strong. **

**It was even harder to believe that some one as strong as Mitsukuni was; could not only snap a persons shoulder out of place but also still have such a soft gentle side. **

**An amazing gentler and softer side that allowed such a strong person to cradle an injured person with no more force then a feather landing on a weighing scale. Mitsukuni cradled me gently and he push my head gently against his chest. **

**"We need to take her to music room three so she can rest," Haruhi said watching Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni shook his head.**

** "No.. I want to take her home.. I want to take her to my family's estate with my family so she will be well protected. I am sure she is hurting very much and is terrified after what just happened," Mitsukuni said strangely. **

**"Kyo-chan can you call a doctor and have the doctor come to the Haninozuka estate. I want her to be checked over by a female doctor in case she has been hurt," Mitsukuni said sounding more demanding now. **

**He reminded me more of a leader now as he spoke. He spoke so fluently and calmly while trying to take care of the situation with out a panic arising. **

**Kyoya nodded a little understanding Mitsukuni's request and pulled his cell phone out. While Kyoya was on the phone Mitsukuni turned. **

**"Haru-chan I want you to come too. Yuki-chan may need help changing and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. We are all friends here," Mitsukuni said looking to everyone. **

**"All eight of us standing here now are friends no matter what. We all will always watch out for each other from now on. No one will be hurt like this again," Mitsukuni said in a strange hard tone that he never used before.**

** I could hear Mitsukuni's voice crack as his sadness broke through in his voice. Every one nodded and agreed.**

** A few moments later after much discussion it was agreed that we were all to meet at Mitsukuni's family's estate. It was also agreed that Mitsukuni and Takashi would take me and Haruhi with them so that we would both be safe.**


	7. Ch6 A New Begining For Love

**Mitsukuni had went from happy to angry to silent so fast that I felt like I had whip lash from the sudden change in moods. Haruhi just shook her head a little as she looked from Mitsukuni to me then to Takashi. **

**"You really do care about Yuki-chan a lot don't you Hunny senpai?" Haruhi asked trying to break the silence. Mitsukuni nodded a little. **

**"I always have. When we were little I was happy to have a friend. I always had Mori-chan but we were related and he always does what ever I wanted him to," Mitsukuni said quietly. **

**"Having a real friend in Yuki-chan was the best. But then that horrible woman took her away and I was alone again," Mitsukuni said looking more bitter as he spoke about my grandmother. **

**"Even after Yuki-chan had been gone for so long I still cared about her. She was still my friend and I just hoped that she was ok. It has been like that for years," Mitsukuni said with a smile looking to Haruhi. **

**"Yuki-chan was and still is my best friend and no one can ever replace her. That was why I was so happy to have her back again," Mitsukuni said as he looked to me. **

**I had my head rested against the car window trying to calm myself after every thing that had just happened.**

** "I am glad we are still friends Mitsukuni. I felt bad about my grandmothers ways and I am just glad we can still be friends like before," I said as I took Mitsukuni's hand and squeezed it a little.**

**He sat right next to me almost protectively on the drive to his house. I moved a little to rest my head on his shoulder grateful to have my best friend again. I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder like that. **

**When we got to his house Mitsukuni just gently picked me up and carried me into the house. Mitsukuni's father seen him carry me in while I still slept and he just smiled. **

**"Mitsukuni my son, take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Miss Fujioka can help her change when she wakes up and then the doctor can look her over upon arrival," Mr. Haninozuka said with a nod of approval. **

**Mitsukuni did as his father had told him and took me to one of the guest rooms. He covered me and sat next to me for a moment. **

**"I am sorry Yuki-chan. I should have been with you. I made you a promise and yet I wasn't there to protect you from Kuze. Please forgive me my friend. I promise I will get stronger and I will protect you from now on. I promise Yuki-chan... Together forever," Mitsukuni paused a moment as though thinking.  
**

** "We are grown up now Yuki-chan. Together forever just like we promised each other when we were little. I love you friend," Mitsukuni said. **

**He kissed my forehead softly then slipped out of the room not realizing Haruhi had been watching.**

"**Hunny senpai.." Haruhi said softly as she watched him start walking for the stairs. **

**"Um Hunny senpai I wanted to ask about the promise you made when you were little. You really care for her that much don't you? The promise you made I mean," Haruhi asked.**

** Mitsukuni stopped and looked back to Haruhi. He was silent for a moment but nodded. **

**"I do Haru-chan. I really do care for her that much. It seems you are much smarter then the others to have figured out the promise so easily," Mitsukuni said with a calm tone. **

**"You figured it out when not even Takashi has realized it yet though he has known about the promise for many years," Mitsukuni said with a nod. **

**"I will be honest, I though Kyo-chan would have figured it out first then Mori-chan," Mitsukuni said but then fell silent for a few moments.  
**

**"Haru-chan please.. I ask that you not say anything to any one about it. Please. I ask that you help Yuki-chan change but please don't say anything about it ok?" Mitsukuni asked. Haruhi nodded a little. **

**"I won't.. I will leave that to you. I just meant to ask is all. I found myself curious about it. I will help her but I wont say anything," Haruhi said with a soft nod. **

**Mitsukuni gave a soft smile then went down stairs while Haruhi went in the room and waited for me to wake up. A few minutes later I groaned a little as I sat up rubbing my eyes sleepily. **

**"Oh.." I said a little startled. I was in yet another different room and I didn't recognize this room either. It was like dejavu all over again but this time it wasn't music room three that I ended up in.  
**

"**Oh don't worry Yuki-chan. We are at Hunny senpai's home so try to relax ok. Lets get you changed out of your uniform ok?" Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**I nodded a little and sat up completely. Haruhi walked over and helped me get up so that I could change. **

**It didn't take long for me to change and the doctor had checked over me rather quickly too. After the doctor gave me a clean bill of health I found my way down stairs wearing a white sun dress. **

**The dress had obviously been designed with me in mind and I could only assume it was Kaoru's idea to bring out my feminine side. **

**The dress fell a few inches past my knees with light one inch wide frill along the bottom hem. The top of the dress hugging me snugly but not to tightly that it made it tacky and tasteless. **

**The dress had thin quarter inch straps that crisscrossed in the back giving it a casual but still slightly elegant look. **

**The dress had been neatly decorated with little red flowers but there weren't a lot of them so it looked rather cute. **

**I shook my head a little and ran my fingers through my hair a bit so that it fell loosely just down to my eyes but still looked a little neat so it wasn't messy.**

"**Oh Yuki you look adorable," Tamaki said with a soft smile as I turned the corner into the room where I heard every ones voices mixing together. **

**"Oh.. Um.. Thank you," I said a little nervously seeing every one staring at me now. I felt a little awkward with every one watching me. **

**Even Haruhi who was dressed in a skirt and top that again had to have been thought up by the Hitachiin twin devil duo was staring now. **

**I turned around to see Mitsukuni, and Takashi staring at me while Mr Haninozuka just smiled a little. I stumbled backwards a bit and lowered my head both apologetically and embarrassed. **

**"I'm sorry," I said quickly. I nearly tripped over Kaoru and oddly enough was caught by Kyoya so that I wouldn't fall. **

**"There is no need for apologies Miss Takemori. You look lovely and it appears you have caught every ones attention is all," Mr Haninozuka, Mitsukuni's father said politely. **

**"My how you have grown Yukiko. Your no longer a child that is clear when I look at you. You have grown to be a beautiful young woman just as I had been told you would," Mr Haninozuka said.  
**

** "I am glad to see my son has found his childhood friend and love again," Mr Haninozuka said with a kind smile.**

** Mr. Haninozuka pat my head gently just as he had always done when I was a child and did a good job practicing a stance or new move. **

**I nodded a little listening to Mr. Haninozuka who had been good friends with my parents when they had died. **

**"Thank you sir," I said with a light and polite bow. I smiled a little, for the first time in over a year it was a real smile that had met my eyes. I spun around quickly hearing some one behind me.**

** After having Kuze attack from behind not once but twice I was now more alert and cautious of my back side. **

**As I spun around I stopped to see Yasuchika who was Mitsukuni's younger brother and let out a soft sigh of relief. **

**"Sorry Yasu-chan you scared me," I said with a soft bow to Yasuchika. **

**"You'll have to excuse Miss Takemori. She has had a hard time at school and was caught from behind twice now. That's why her wrist is all bruised up," Kyoya explained. Yasuchika shrugged. **

**"I don't care. She is boring and weak. She deserves to get attacked from behind and get hurt like she does. Those who are weak in this world are useless, boring, and tasteless," Yasuchika said coldly.**

** I froze hearing this. It felt like a dull rusty dagger being stabbed into my heart repeatedly, the words replaying in my head over and over now. Before any one could stop me I turned and ran out the back door. **

"**Yasuchicka! How dare you speak of a young lady in such a harsh manner. You will go and apologize to Miss Takemori or I will keep beating you until you do apologize," a young boy about Yasuchika's age spoke.**

** This young boy was a little taller then Yasuchika but this boy looked so much like Takashi. It was easy to tell they were brothers unlike Yasuchika who looked different then Mitsukuni.**

** The loud crack of a ****Shinai **(A flexible bamboo stick like sword used in kendo and many other forms of martial arts) **echoed through the house. **

**Every one stared at Yasuchika who had just been scolded and yelled at by Takashi's little brother Satoshi for disrespecting a young lady. **

**How ever what caught ever one off guard most was Satoshi had hit Yasuchika a few times with the Shinai. It was like Yasuchika was being disaplined for some thing as though they were in Karate club.  
**

**"Yasuchika, Satoshi is right. You had no right in treating your elder brothers future fiance and future wife in such a manner. She deserves much better then that from you. She is a wonderful young woman just as her parents have taught her to be," Mr Haninozuka said scolding Yasuchika as well. **

**Every one suddenly froze and looked to Mitsukuni's father in shock. The only one not surprised was Haruhi and that was cause she had already asked Mitsukuni herself about the promise he made. **

**Every one turned to look at Mitsukuni but he was long gone already.**

** "Where the hell did Hunny senpai disappear to now?" Hikaru said looking around. **

**Every one suddenly wanted to get to the bottom of what was said and find out if Mitsukuni's intentions were as his father had said they were. **

**"He probably went after Yuki-chan. I mean she did look pretty hurt after what Yasuchika said," Haruhi and Takashi's younger brother Satoshi said at the same time. Takashi looked up and nodded a little. **

**"There is only one place he would go. Or better that he will find Yuki-chan at. We should give them some time alone," Takashi said. **

**"The garden where it all started right Mori senpai?" Haruhi asked. Takashi nodded a little to Haruhi. **

**Takashi could seeing she had understood Mitsukuni and Yuki's deeper relationship when the others in the Host club had clearly not understood the relationship at all. **

**"Well that would certainly explain why Hunny senapai got so angry when he seen Kuze with his hands all over Yuki like that today in the hall," Hikaru said a little shocked still. **

**Kaoru nodded in agreement with his brother as everyone thought about what had happened. They seen Mitsukuni get upset and a little mad before but never anything like today.**

**I had found my way to the garden easily as though I had just been here yesterday. I tripped but before I could fall I caught myself and sat on a small white bench that sat over looking a little Koi pond. **

**I could feel the stinging and burning in my eyes as the tears started falling heavily. I watched the different colored Koi as they swam around trying to stop the tears from falling. **

**I buried my face into my hands and the tears kept falling. I had been so upset that I had failed to notice the footsteps coming from behind me. **

**"Yuki-chan please forgive Yasuchika. He has a strong dislike for me and it just got dumped onto you for no reason. It really wasn't fair of him to say the things he did," Mitsukuni said softly.**

** I was caught off guard a little as he sat next to me on the bench. Mitsukuni's soft voice had a soothing quality and I nodded faintly still crying. **

"**I understand Mitsukuni. I don't blame him though. I am weak and that is why that stupid rat Kuze did what he did today. I'm sorry Mitsukuni," I sobbed out. **

**Mitsukuni just grabbed me. He pulled me to him in a tight hug holding me to his chest without any warning as he stroked my hair a little. **

**"Shh. Yuki-chan it's ok. There is no need to cry, your not weak. Your a strong and beautiful young lady and Kuze just took advantage of that by attacking you from behind like he did," Mitsukuni murmured.  
**

** "Yuki I..I want you to know your not alone any more. I am here I will always be here for you," Misukuni whispered softly in my ear.  
**

**"I promised you we would be together forever when we got older and I will keep that promise. I wont ever let any one hurt you like Kuze did today.. Not again," Mitsukuni said looking to me. **

**"I will protect you and that is a promise Yuki, because your my best friend. Now no more crying I wanna see the famous Yuki smile you always had when we would get into trouble as kids," Mitsukuni said smiling. **

**It was like he had just been caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar in the middle of the night. I nodded and smiled a little with my toothy I was caught grin. **

**"That a girl Yuki-chan. Now there are several people waiting for us to return so we can go over our plans for tomorrows big event," Mitsukuni said with a soft smile. **

**"It's Halloween after all and there's a big event being planned that will be held by the host club tomorrow," Mitsukuni said grinning before quickly kissing my cheek. He then stood up holding his hand out for me to take. **

**The next day I had stayed home from school and was helping my aunt with some papers when there was a knock on the door.**

** "Were you expecting any one Auntie?" I asked looking a little confused. My aunt shook her head smiling a little. **

**"Not me. You?" She asked me smirking as I turned to go get the door. I shook my head a bit. **

**"Not that I know of," I said but when I opened the door I was tackled by Hikaru and Kaoru. **

**"What the... What are you two doing here? Wait how the hell did you know where I lived?" I yelled as I smacked Hikaru's hand away from my hair. **

**"Stop that already," I grumbled turning and going back to my aunt after letting the twins in. **

**"Oh well come to find out your aunt is a friend of our mothers. So our mother asked her if we could come by today to pick you up,"Kaoru said with a smile. **

**"We do after all have a very big Halloween event to put on as the host club remember?" Hikaru said said. Hikaru and Kaoru waved hello to my aunt who I had sat next to, to finish helping with the papers.**

** "Yeah yeah. Give me a few more minutes Kaoru. I need to help finish sorting these papers. It's all for the family business and we are almost done," I said waving it off. **

"**How can you tell I am Kaoru?" Kaoru asked as he looked over to Hikaru confused. I had barely even taken a glance at them and they both were wearing hats so they couldn't be told apart. I shrugged a little.**

** "Well when your friends with a pair of identical twins you learn little things to tell the two apart. Like Kaoru. Your nicer and more mature," I said calmly, still looking over the papers in front of me.  
**

**"You also have a softer more, um, more lighter and friendly voice. Hikaru you tend to be meaner and more immature some times, more trickier too," I said looking over a paper I found interesting. **

**"You have a deeper and more characterized not so friendly voice. I figured it out the first couple of days I was around the host club," I said looking up to the two boys with a soft friendly smile. **

**"Why don't you go on ahead Yuki darling. It sounds like your friends are waiting for you and I only have this last little stack of papers to sort so it wont take me long at all," My aunt said smiling. **

**"Besides I was told that young Haninozuka Mitsukuni is a part of this host club that you have become friends with and I am sure you will have fun with every one. So go on," My aunt said.**

**My aunt was smiling as Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned mischievously. Before I knew it I had been yanked out of my aunts home and to a car. **

**"Small place but comfortable. Nice choice. Lets get going though. Don't have time to wait. Gotta get you ready for the party," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together. **

**It wasn't to long before I was being pulled along a corridor of a rather large place that I could only guess was the Hitachiin home.**

** I was pushed into a room and locked in with Mrs Hitachiin who was Kaoru and Hikaru's mother. Their mother was a well known fashion lover which explained where Kaoru and Hikaru had gotten it from. **

**Once Mrs. Hitachiin was done she smiled and nodded faintly. **

**"Ok you can look now," Mrs Hitachiin said as she turned me around to look in a mirror. **

**I smiled a little unable to believe the miracle that she had performed with a scraggly looking mess of a young lady, a whole lot of cloth, sparkle, and a small bit of make up. **

**"I..I.. Thank you ma'am," I said turning and bowing lightly to Mrs Hitachiin. She smiled a bit and nodded. **

**"Anything for my two precious boys and their friends. Just promise you will smile and have fun. The boys told me how hard things have been on you. I think it's time you made up for all the lost time you have let slip by you. Now go have a good time alright?"Mrs. Hitachiin said. **

**I nodded but suddenly threw my arms around the older woman quickly in a thankful hug. Mrs Hitachiin finally opened the door and smiled.**

** "I present to you Mrs Takemori Yukiko. Now boys you be nice and behave yourself tonight understood?" Mrs Hitachiin asked. **

**"Yes mother," the twins chimed together then looked to the door waiting for me to step out. When I stepped out I was in a beautiful black and red ball gown. **

**The top hugged me snugly and molded just right to my body that it not only showed my curves but made me look more elegant. **

**The bottom of the dress was big and full as it fanned out from my hips down with the classic ball gown look to it. There were a few small glittering butterflies that decorated the gown.**

** The black and red mask that I wore with it was shaped like a butterfly and had a thin lining of glitter along the edges. A pair of big black and red tinted, slightly glittering butterfly wings spread from my back. **

**The wings were being held by two straps that wrapped around my waist like a belt and around my arms like thin quarter inch straps that were a part of the dress it self. **

**I had a faint brown and eggplant colored eyed shadow swept lightly on my eyelids giving it the night time look. It was even lightly visible under the mask too. **

**The final touches were the very light and natural faint pink blush swept gently over my cheek bones and the light cherry red lip coloring that was brushed over my lips. **

**I gave a soft curtsy and smiled to the boys. Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths nearly dropped open as they looked on in astonishment. **

**"Wow mother you did an amazing job," Kaoru said with a soft smile taking my hand and gently kissing the back of it. **

**"Oh just you wait till Hunny senpai sees her," Hikaru chimed happily taking my free hand and kissing it lightly the same time Kaoru did. **

**"Alright alright get going. You have a lot of guests waiting for you three at the school remember," Mrs Hitachiin said. **

**I nodded in agreement but was stopped by Kaoru. Kaoru put a wig on me that resembled my natural hair before I had cut it so short. **

**The only difference, the wig was designed with a section of it pulled back into an elegant bun and the rest of it elegantly curled around my shoulders and framing my face. **

**"Don't want the school to think your a cross dressing boy," Kaoru said politely before leading me out to the car again and helping me get in.**


	8. Ch7 A Party,A Realization,& A Confession

Previously On Time Heals All Wounds (Giving Love A New Chance)

_Kaoru put a wig on me that resembled my natural hair before I had cut it so short. The only difference the wig was designed with a section of it pulled back into an elegant bun and the rest of it elegantly curled around my shoulders and framing my face. _

_"Don't want the school to think your a cross dressing boy," Kaoru said politely before leading me out to the car again and helping me get in.

* * *

_

"**You look beautiful Yuki-chan. There is no need to be nervous ok. You look amazing and you'll have fun, I promise. It was after all your ideas that we used for the Host Club Halloween event," Kaoru said politely. **

**Kaoru held my hand gently in a comforting manner seeing I was shaking a little.**

** "Hunny senpai should already be there by now so don't worry Yuki-chan. Everything will be great. Just you wait and see, you'll love it," Hikaru said with a faint smile. **

**I nodded a little and took a deep calming breath. I was thankful that I had made such great friends. It was nice to know that they all cared and that they were watching out for me now.**

** How ever I couldn't help but get the feeling that there was more to all this then what Hikaru and Kaoru were telling me. **

**I had been so lost after what had happened yesterday with Mitsukuni that I had completely forgot it was my birthday and I didn't even know it. When we pulled up to the school Kaoru smiled as the door was open. **

**Kaoru and Hikaru got out first then they stood one on each side of the door as they both held a hand out. **

**"Come on Yuki-chan. You have friends now. It's time to let go and make up for lost time like our mother said," The twins said together and both smiling softly now as they looked to me. **

**I nodded a little and took their hands. I had Kaoru on my left side and took his right hand with my left hand as Hikaru was on my right side and I took his left hand with my right. **

**The twins helped me from the car and smiled as Kaoru closed the door. We turned and Hikaru and Kaoru escorted me into the high-profile Central Salon. **

**"For the main event of tonight a special birthday dance between childhood friends," Tamaki announced sounding all to excited. **

**"Would every one wish the Host Clubs very good friend Takemori Yukiko a wonderful happy birthday when they get to see her," Tamaki said and I could hear the grin just in his voice already.  
**

**"Now here it is friends. Miss Takemori Yukiko and Mr Haninozuka Mitsukuni Hunny's special dance," I heard Tamaki say as a bright light was directed strait onto me.**

** Kaoru, and Hikaru smiled faintly trying to act innocent but I knew that they had helped with all of the plans. **

**It was hard to be angry at them though because they were my friends now and I felt closer to them. Almost like they were brothers to me. **

"**Sorry Yuki-chan didn't think boss would go this overboard. But Happy birthday," Kaoru and Hikaru said together. **

**Kaoru kissed my left cheek and Hikaru my right and then they stepped back as Mitsukuni stepped forward from the crowd of people and held his hand out.**

** "May I have this dance Yuki-chan?" Mitsukuni asked politely. I nodded blushing a little, seeing Mitsukuni dressed in a white prince outfit with a gold cape that was tied around Mitsukuni's neck.**

** Mitsukuni wore a gold colored mask that covered his eyes but stopped just above his mouth. The mask had a few elegant black designs that ran over the right side of the mask fanning from the eye hole. **

**I took Mitsukuni's hand and let him lead me to the center floor of the central salon. Mitsukuni took my hand with his and then gently placed his other hand on my waist and began waltzing with me.**

** "I am really sorry about Tama-chan. He went over board with this whole thing. I am afraid it's my fault for telling them that it was your birthday today," Mitsukuni said as his eyes met mine.**

** I shook my head very faintly, I truly didn't mind it because it was a nice surprise. **

**"No Mitsukuni-chan, you don't need to apologize. I am actually a little glade that you did tell them," I said unsure of how things would turn out. **

**"If you hadn't this amazing party wouldn't have come together, and I would have been off some where by myself again," I murmured softly. **

**"Thank you Mitsukuni for telling them," I said with a soft, kind smile that met my eyes. Mitsukuni smiled and spun me around in a slow elegant twirl. **

**"You look very.. Um. You look very beautiful tonight Yuki-chan. I hadn't expected Kao-chan and Hika-chan to ask their mother to help but it looks like your happy with what she has done," Mitsukuni said looking me over for a moment.**

**"I am glad. It is nice to see you happy and smiling again Yuki-chan," Mitsukuni said as he pulled me back to him. I nodded a little blushing again. **

**"Yeah, Mrs. Hitachiin was very polite and she did a great job on the costume. I am kind of glad they asked her for this. I feel like a princess again," I said with a soft laugh. **

**"Oh like when you were five and you told Mori-chan you were a princess and he had to do what you told him?" Mitsukuni reminded me. **

**"You said you felt like a princess and I was a prince and that Mori-chan was our best friend so he had to be a prince too. Remember?" Mitsukuni said with a light laugh. **

**I thought for a moment and remembered the day he was talking about and started blushing a little darker red along the cheeks now.**

(Flashback:

_I skipped down the path in my new blue poofy dress and smiled as I seen Mitsukuni wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt today. _

_I ran up to him and hugged him tight. Mitsukuni smiled returning the hug happily. I let go quickly and spun around watching as the dress skirt twirled when I stopped. _

_"Look Mitsukuni-chan I got new sparkly dress. Taka-chan pick me up. You have pick me up and spin me," I said smiling happily. Takashi shook his head as he walked over. _

_"I am not spinning you Miss Takemori," Takashi said watching me as I started pouting and was ready to cry. _

_"Your mean to me Taka meany. I is a princess! You apposed to do what I say. Why wont you call me Yuki-chan, we are friends you big meany. That means you not apposed to call me Miss Takemori you apposed to call me Yuki-chan. Mitsukuni, Taka being mean," I cried as I clung tightly to Mitsukuni. _

_I was still young and while I had learned to say Mitsukuni and Mitsukuni-chan at a young age I still had a hard time with some of my speech patterns when I got mad or upset._

_ How ever that seemed to be normal for little kids that were my age so it never bothered Mitsukuni or Takashi. _

_"I am sorry Yuki-chan," Takashi said trying to keep me from crying. _

_"Good.. You not allowed to be mean cause I feel I a princess. I am a princess and Mitsukuni-chan is my prince, Taka-chan your our friend too so your a prince too but Mitsukuni-chan is my prince," I said smiling as I rubbed my eyes wiping the tears away._

:End Flashback)

**Remembering what I said then was a little embarrassing and it made me blush a lot now that I was older and understood what I had said. **

**Only now I blamed my aunt for it because she had been the one reading me all the princess stories that had made me say such a thing. **

**"I remember. Although I know I am not a princess now that I am old enough to understand,"I said with a nod. I understood better now then before it wasn't the same. **

**"The results of fairy tail stories with princesses and princes are just a five year old saying she is a princess and her best friend is her prince," I said with a soft laugh. **

**Mitsukuni just smiled a little and it made me wonder what he was thinking about. **

**"Oh but I beg to differ my friend. You are wrong because you are still a princess. You will always be a princess, you will always be my princess," Mitsukuni said.**

**Mitsukuni rested his forehead against mine for a moment with his eyes closed. Hearing Mitsukuni say I would always be his princess made me feel different. **

**It felt like my stomach had just done a summer salt and in that moment I realized my own feelings for Mitsukuni and just what Mitsukuni was saying to me.**

**Suddenly the lights were turned off and everything went black in the central salon which scared me a little. Mitsukuni just pulled me closer to him so that I fit to him perfectly as he wrapped his arms around me. **

**I had always been afraid of the dark when I was younger but I got over it as I grew older. Of course until now when the lights went out for no reason and it terrified me to think of what Tamaki was up to.**

** "Don't worry Yuki-chan. I am here and I wont let anything happen to you. I love you Yuki-chan.. I always have," Mitsukuni whisper in my ear and then I felt him move a little. **

**I closed my eyes to help with the darkness and when I did I felt the soft brush of silk like satin over my lips as Mitsukuni kissed me gently and deepened the kiss for a moment. **

**When he pulled back he gently pushed my head to rest on his shoulder. The lights came back on as I listened to Mitsukuni's heart beat now. **

**When I opened my eyes I could see all of the host club members smiling brightly and I realized then that they had planned the whole thing.**

** I looked to Mitsukuni with a new found adoration. It was a new found adoration for the young man who was my best friend that I had fallen in love with and hadn't realized it till now. **

**"May I cut in?" Tamaki asked smiling brightly. Mitsukuni nodded a little. Mitsukuni spun me gently again so that Tamaki caught me. Unlike Mitsukuni, Tamaki kept his body away from mine and danced with me a little. **

**"I apologize for the trouble Yuki-chan. It is the host club motto to make ever girl that enters our doors happy and it just happened you entered our doors and were not very happy," Tamaki explained. **

**"We all got together and planned everything for tonight. I just hope that your not upset with us," Tamaki said with a soft nod. I shook my head a little. **

**"Oh no. I am not upset at all Tama senpai. I am actually very grateful to you all. Thank you Tama senpai," I said as I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly in gratitude.**

** "With out the host club I would have been miserable tonight and I would never have realized my true feelings for Mitsukuni-chan. Thank you," I said softly as I looked to Tamaki with gratitude. **

**Tamaki nodded as he spun me and I was caught my Takashi which surprised me greatly. **

**"It is good to see you smile Miss Takemori. I hope you will be forever happy knowing now that Mitsukuni loves you greatly," Takashi said with a soft smile. I shook my head a little. **

**"I am of course happy knowing that he loves me, but you on the other hand are gonna get it if you keep calling me Miss Takemori," I started scolding. **

**"I told you when I was five not to call me Miss Takemori. We are friends and you are gonna start calling me Yuki-chan if it kills you. Got it," I grumbled scolding Takashi. Takashi nodded a little. **

**"As you wish Miss Yuki-chan," He said spinning me away and this time I was caught by Hikaru and Kaoru. **

**"It worked Kaoru," Hikaru said smiling. **

**"That it did Hikaru," Kaoru said. Both boys were holding my shoulders gently as the three of us stood still now. **

**"We planned the lights going out, and boss planned the special childhood friends dance for you two. We just hope you are enjoying yourself," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together. I smiled hugging them both. **

**"I am. Thank you so much you guys," I said nearly crying now. **

**"Thank you so much Hikaru, Kaoru.. I had never thought I could feel like I do tonight and you two have put so much in to help. Thank you," I said hugging them. **

**Kaoru started crying with me. Hikaru was trying to be tough and fight back the emotional reactions but he too broke down as well. **

**The three of us were crying but we were laughing at the same time because it was a happy moment. Kaoru finally wiped his eyes and smiled. **

**"I believe we have monopolized the princess enough for now," Kaoru said then he pushed me over to Haruhi who just laughed a little. **

"**Sorry everyone is getting so emotional tonight. I am glad to see your having fun Yuki-chan. I was hoping things would turn out well for you and Hunny senpai,"Haruhi said with a nod. **

**"I was worried after yesterday that you might not make it," Haruhi said as she pulled me aside a little so we could talk. I nodded a bit. **

**"Thank you Haruhi. I know without your help a lot of this wouldn't have been pulled together. Thank you," I said hugging her quickly. **

**She looked like a guy as always but it didn't bother me. Haruhi just smiled as she returned the hug and let go of me at the same time I let go of her. **

**"Just remember your not alone any more. You have Hunny senpai who loves you very much," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**"You also always have me, and then there is Tamaki senpai, Mori Senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya senpai who are your friends too," Haruhi said sounding more like a sister.  
**

**"So from now on if you ever feel like your suffering alone just remember you have the host club and we are always one phone call away," Haruhi said happily. **

**I smiled faintly as she reminded me that I had friends that I could always turn to when I was in need of a shoulder to cry on. **

"**May I have this dance?" I heard the voice I had been dreading to hear as the music changed. I turned to see Kyoya. **

**Instead of his usual cold look Kyoya had a faint and happy smile as he held his hand out. I nodded a little as I took his hand letting him lead me. **

**"Well it looks as though you are much happier. My only regret is that I couldn't win your heart over. Perhaps that is for the best. I had my eyes on you since you started here at Ouran," Kyoya said with his famous smirk. **

**"Before my father had told me who you were I had already found myself attracted to you. How ever I feel Hunny is more suited for you Miss Takemori," Kyoya said coolly.  
**

**"The two of you fit together well like two pieces to the same puzzle that is meant to be together," Kyoya said as he spun me around lightly. Kyoya sounded almost regretful. **

**"My father of course will not be very happy that I failed to take your hand in marriage but I believe I have found something far greater," Kyoya pointed out. **

**"Take very good care of yourself of Yuki-chan? I don't want to have to let Hunny senpai hurt every one that hurts you like he did yesterday," Kyoya said with a soft smile. **

**I just chuckled a little as I realized now why Kyoya had always been watching me. **

"**Don't give up yet Kyo senpai. I am not engaged to be married and there is always a chance Mitsukuni-chan could change his mind," I said softly. **

**"Even if he doesn't I am sure you will find an amazing girl that you will truly love with all your heart and she will love you just as much,"I said giving Kyoya a soft friendly smile.  
**

**"Until then you have your friends in the host club and you should always hold friends close and dear to you. Just remember that ok?" I said with a bright smile. **

**Kyoya looked surprised now and his eyes had widened a bit in surprise but then they softened and he nodded a bit understanding. **

**"I will remember that Yuki-chan. Thank you," Kyoya said. **

**Kyoya placed a soft kiss to the back of my hand before he turned leaving me to Mitsukuni who I hadn't realized was standing behind me now. I shook my head a little watching Kyoya leave. **

**"He is strange but at least he was polite," I murmured to myself quietly. The next thing I knew some one had wrapped their arms around me from behind causing me to jump a little as it had startled me a bit.**


	9. Ch8 Gifts, Fun, & Sudden Terror

"**Shh.. Yuki-chan it is just me," Mitsukuni whipsered in my ear. He gently let his hands come to rest on my hands as they folded together over my stomach because of my being startled. **

**It had been a habit of mine when startled to suddenly bring my hands to my stomach or over my heart since I was young. Although I never understood why.  
**

**"I didn't mean to frighten you. Would you like your birthday gift now or later?" Mitsukuni asked with a soft and almost loving voice. I turned in his arms quickly and hugged him tightly. **

**"I have already gotten enough gifts for my birthday Mitsukuni-chan. I got this beautiful costume, this wonderful party, but most of all I have got you Mitsukuni," I said softly. **

**"I have my best friend back and I have found love and happiness. What more could I want when I have all that and amazing friends to go with it all?" I asked burying my face into the hallow of Mitsukuni's neck now as I hugged him.**

**Mitsukuni smiled a little and tried to hold back a soft laugh but it didn't work very well because I heard the faint chuckle. **

**"I understand my love that you are being more appreciative then you need to be. It is your birthday and as your friends every one wanted to do something special for you," Mitsukuni said sounding happy. **

**"That is why we all pitched in to help with the party, not because we had to. But I got you a gift I thought you really might like and it will even go well with your costume. Close your eyes a moment please love," Mitsukuni softly.  
**

**I took a deep breath but closed my eyes as he had asked. I loved Mitsukuni deeply and I would do any thing to make him happy. He was silent for a few moments as it felt like he reached his arms around my neck and then he stepped back. **

**"You can open them now Yuki love," Mitsukuni said softly. I opened my eyes and seen he was smiling brightly.**

** I felt the cool metal against my skin and looked down to see a beautiful silver Victorian styled locket hanging from a delicate looking silver chain. **

**When I looked at the locket closer there were three small butterflies decorating the beautiful red rose that sat in the center of the heart shaped Victorian locket.**

"**I had help coming up with a very special gift for you. We thought that you might like this the most since you had always liked the older styled jewelery when you were younger," Mitsukuni said with a smile.  
**

**"I just hope you don't mind that I already put two pictures in it for you," Mitsukuni said closing his eyes and nodding a little. **

**I carefully opened the locket afraid that this was all just a dream and it would disappear as soon as I opened the locket. When my eyes fell to the picture on the left I felt the burning prickle of tears in my eyes. **

**My parents stood in their normal summer Sunday attire that they would wear and I was wearing a deep blue sun dress that had been a little frilly along the top and bottom hems.**

** It was the last family picture we had taken before they had died. My mother was wearing a white floral print Sunday sundress and my father was wearing a pair of black pants with a white shirt and a blue button up short sleeve shirt. **

**My dad had left the blue shirt unbuttoned over the white shirt that day. We had all been very happy that day because there was a fireworks show for the festival later on that night and we were all looking forward to it.  
**

**Then I noticed the other picture. It was a picture of Mitsukuni and I together the very same day I had told him that I was a princess and he was my prince.**

** We had both gotten sleepy after chasing Takashi around and had curled up together under the old cherry blossom tree near the Koi pond. I had my head rested on Mitsukuni's chest as he had his arms wrapped around me and Usa-chan. **

**We were both fast asleep like two kinder gardeners at nap time. I smiled a little and closed the locket again letting it hang around my neck before I leaned in and rested my head against Mitsukuni's shoulder. **

**"It's beautiful Mitsukuni-kun. I love it, It is really beautiful. Thank you," I said softly as I hugged Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni smiled and gently lifted my chin with his thumb and for finger so that he was looking into my eyes. **

**"I am just delighted that you like it my love," He whispered softly as he watched me a few moments.**

"**Yuki would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Mitsukuni asked in a tender and soft voice. I went a deep shade of red along the cheeks as I looked down blushing. I couldn't believe what I just heard. **

**"Of course I would Mitsukuni-kun. I would love that," I said softly still blushing deeply. In that single moment of my answer he lifted me up bridal style and spun me happily. **

**In just telling Mitsukuni yes that I would be his girlfriend I knew every thing had suddenly changed and it would all be different from now on. **

**Mitsukuni was smiling like I had never seen him smile before and I could see the man he was becoming deep down. **

**While he liked to be childish, carefree, and loved his sweets he still knew how to be an adult when it really mattered. I had mattered most to him for so long that the change in him didn't seem noticeable at all. **

**I didn't notice the change because it was only in times like yesterday that he really needed to act more like an adult. Mitsukuni shifted me a little and sat me gently back down before he stepped forward and we danced again. **

**The party had gone a little later then every one had thought it would but no one seemed to mind as every one was having fun. **

**Many of the students from the school were talking with me, wishing me happy birthday, or talking with the host club members trying to learn more about me since I had been introduced as Mitsukuni's childhood friend.**

**I woke up the next morning a little groggy from being up so late with the Host Club. I rubbed my eyes a little and sighed. **

**"To bad the dream had to end. It was such a great dream too," I muttered as I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water. **

**I had dried my face and started brushing my teeth when a silver glint caught my eyes in the mirror. When I looked again the chain of the locket was visible so I quickly pulled the locket from my shirt and opened it to see the pictures still there. **

**I finished brushing my teeth and ran back into my room dressing quickly. I ran into the kitchen in a hurry only to find my aunt sitting with Mitsukuni's father talking. I stopped and bowed lightly. **

**"I'm sorry auntie I didn't realize we had a guest," I said politely. I went to the fridge and grabbed a few things out before turning and giving a polite smile to Mitsukuni's father.**

** "I apologize for interrupting. Auntie I am gonna make a lunch. I have a few things I need to do today. Would you like me to make you one before you go to work?" I asked as I started making the boxed lunch. **

**My aunt simply smiled and nodded greatfully. **

**"There is no need for apologies Yuki. I was just discussing some business with your aunt is all. Um.. Future plans you could say. Please go on," Mr Haninozuka said with a light wave. I nodded and returned my attention to my aunt. **

**"Yes please. It will be nice to have a decent home made lunch today thank you Yuki darling. So you have plans today? Would they have anything to do with Mitsukuni?" My aunt teased and Mr Haninozuka just laughed a little. **

**I froze suddenly nearly dropping an egg as I turned quickly and shook my head a little. **

**"Oh no no I am going to the mall to pick up a few things and then I am going to stop by mom and dads grave. I think Mitsukuni had plans with Taka senpai," I said with a soft nod. **

**So they already knew and it was barely morning, not even close to twenty four hours later. Kyoyo most definitely needed to be lectured on keeping out of other peoples business even if he was just trying to be polite in informing my aunt. **

**My aunt just laughed a little and returned to talking with Mr Haninozuka. While I was cooking and preparing the lunches I quickly darted off and grabbed my wallet and my bag. I stuffed a few things into my bag that I thought I might need.  
**

**After the lunches were made I excused myself from my aunt and Mr Haninozuka's presence and I was off. I had stopped by a flower shop on the way and bought a few lilies and a white rose and started on my way again. **

**My mother had loved her lilies, but the one thing she loved the most was when my father would come home with a single white rose for her. I ran into Haruhi at the mall and we gladly walked together as we did some shopping. **

**Haruhi was sad though when I had finally parted ways with her.**

**I found myself on the little hill side once again and knelt at the graves setting a lily on my fathers grave then setting the other two lilies and the rose on my mothers grave. I bowed my head a little and sat there quietly for quit some time. **

**I was talking to them a little while when I got the strange feeling like they were both standing behind me with their hands on my shoulders. **

**It was as though they were telling me that they were proud of me and very happy for me that I had found Mitsukuni again. **

**It felt like they were happy that I had fell in love with my childhood best friend. But then I heard footsteps behind me and quickly stood and turned in one easy graceful movement landing in a defensive stance. **

"**Yuki my love why is it you look so good even when your dangerous? One problem your stance is weak right there," Mitsukuni said smiling. **

**He tapped my foot with his own and tripped me but caught me gently so that I was leaning back and he was leaning over me bracing me lightly. **

**Mitsukuni was inches from my face and I could feel the heated blush spreading across my cheeks as he stood and pulled me gently with him so that I was stood up strait again. **

**"My father told me you would be stopping by here today and when Haruhi called saying she had ran into you at the mall I figured your next stop would be here my love," Mitsukuni said with a soft smile. **

**"I hope your feeling ok? You seem awful warm today," Mitsukuni said resting his hand on my forehead. I shook my head a little as I let out a soft giggle. **

**"Yeah well you would be too if you were just embarrassed like that Mitsukuni-kun," I said as I snatched up my bag and smiled a again. **

**"I was going to be leaving soon anyways, but wait I thought you had practice with Taka senpai today?" I asked. Mitsukuni nodded faintly as his arm snaked around my waist. **

**"We did but we cut it short. There is a festival today and Mori-chan thought it would be fun for every one in the host club to meet there. Basically he is telling us we need time together," Mitsukuni said laughing a little. **

**"So that is why your here alone. Taka senpai's idea huh? It sounds like a good idea," I said taking Mitsukuni's hand and started walking with him. **

**Mitsukuni looked just as happy as I felt with us together now. We slowly made our way to the meeting point laughing and talking about so many things including my being corrected on my stance. **

**We got along well and that seemed to make it easier for us to talk to one another. **

**We finally met up with the group at the meeting point where I had been tackled by Hikaru and Kaoru yet again, both of which were yabbering away about how great I had looked the night before. **

**A few hours into the festival and every one was having fun. Hikaru was teasing Kaoru with some cotton candy like treats, making girls swoon as always.**

** Tamaki was paying more attention to Haruhi now then ever. Takashi was watching a Kendo match and Kyoya was busy with a few girls who had walked up to talk to him. **

**Mitsukuni was playing a game to win a prize and I was watching some one at the dunk tank when I felt some one grab me. **

**At first I thought it was Mitsukuni but when I turned Mitsukuni wasn't there, a tall and scary looking older man had grabbed me and was dragging me away.**

** "Mitskuni-kun!" I screamed nearly at the top of my lungs. I was shoved into a car on the side of the road. Mitsukuni and the others all turned to see me shoved in the car and they started running for the car.**

** "Yuki!" I heard them all yelling as the car started pulling away. **

**"Yuki!" I heard Mitsukuni yell again. Every one else started arguing but I lost sight of them. **

**I was blindfolded and had my mouth gagged with something that had been tied behind my head. I couldn't move my hands much either, as they too were tied behind my back now.**


	10. Ch9 Saving Yuki, & A Day Of Fun

**I shuddered a little trying to listen to what was happening. I was terrified and the idea of being kidnapped was not a comforting thought. Not when I knew Mitsukuni would be angry and upset with himself for not being there to stop it. **

**When the car stopped I felt some one grab me and carry me which confused me a little. I could hear cars in the distance and I heard what sounded like a train not to far in the distance. **

'Train tracks nearby?'** I thought to myself trying to work out the situation in my head to stay calm. I had always been one to try and stay calm and work out a problem rationally, but this was a little harder since the situation was more serious. **

**I took a deep breath through my nose to clear my thoughts. I could smell the faint smell of some type of gas. I took another deep breath listening closely.**

**I was sat on something soft but wasn't sure what it was so I waited till I heard the footsteps fade and a door close. I could hear talking beyond the door which told me that I was in a seperate room then the kidnappers.**

**I used that chance to snatch my phone from my back pocket. I had to concentrate carefully since I couldn't see the keys, but I had used the phone so many times in the past that it wasn't to hard for me to send a text message to Hikaru and Kaoru. I was careful to listen for footsteps returning while working. **

Hikaru Kaoru I am scared. I can hear a train in the distance it can't be more then a mile away and there is a horrid smell of gas from some where near by. Call my phone company and give them the code I gave you. Tell them you need to track the phone that it's an emergency_**.~ **_

**I texted the message and sent it quickly before slipping my phone back in my pocket and then sitting quietly listening to my surroundings.**

**Hikaru jumped a little. Hikaru and Kaoru reached for their phones at the same time. Tamaki was busy yelling at Kyoya that they needed to find me. **

**Haruhi was yelling at Tamaki that he needed to calm down while Mitsukuni sat staring out of the window dysphoricly, ****Takashi was pacing the room silent as always.** (Dysphoric Means An emotional state characterized by anxiety, depression, or unease).

**"Hehe" Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled a bit at the same time. **

**"Smart girl Yuki," Kaoru said as he looked up to every one else. **

**"Very smart indeed brother," Hikaru said. Hikaru also looked up as the two of them dangled there phones in front of every one. **

**"That's our Yuki-chan for you,"Hikaru and Kaoru said together. Every one suddenly looked confused at the twins new behavior trying to understand how the twins were so calm. **

"**Kyoya senpai call this number and give them the code beneath it. Tell them that you are the son of the Ootori medical groups head Ootori Yoshio," Hikaru said. **

**"Tell them that your friend has just been kidnapped and you need a location on her phone right away," Hikaru said with a smile. **

**"In the mean time Mori-senpai, Haruhi, Hikaru, and I will try to locate where Yuki-chan might be," Kaoru said calmly with new confidence.**

**"Even though she is very scared and terrified right now she is still amazingly smart and alert. She heard a train when they first carried her out of the car and she also mentioned the smell of some sort of gas near by," Kaoru said calmly. **

**"Now judging by the amount of time from when they kidnapped Yuki-chan and the time we got the text message they could only be within this area here," Kaoru said circling a rather large area on a map. **

**"Kaoru that is a twenty mile radius how are we gonna find her?" Tamaki asked annoyed. **

**"Easy. There are only a few train tracks in the twenty mile radius and one has been closed down for years. So that eliminates that one leaving us with three others," Kyoya said coolly. **

**"Now the smell of gas leaves us with several areas here, here, and here," Kyoya said waiting for the operator to finish what she was doing.**

**The operator was trying to track my phone while Kyoya was pointing on the map all of what he was saying. Mitsukuni hadn't left the window. Instead he stared out into the rain as it slashed hard against the window. **

**"So that narrows it down to two areas and each area is at least a mile radius search," Haruhi said looking at the map. Kaoru nodded and suddenly reached for his phone as it went off again. **

**"That's it! Cars.. She hears lots of cars going by frequently. Every five minutes she has counted ten or more cars going by. There is only one place that she could be. That is here," Kaoru said pointing to the smaller red circle on the map that Kyoya had circled. **

**"That is near the mall," Haruhi said quickly as she looked at the red circle on the map. **

**"Alright thank you can you send me the coordinates on my phone? Thank you," Kyoya said quickly hanging up and looking at his phone.**

** "She is at the mall? But why there?" Kyoya said looking confused. **

"**Lets go!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the same time. The twins jumped up and grabbed Mitsukuni's arm pulling him behind them as they ran to the car in the rain. **

**They were quickly followed quickly by Haruhi and Tamaki who were followed lastly by Kyoya and Takashi.**

** "We need to go here," Hikaru told the driver who nodded and after everyone was in started the car.**

** "Don't worry Hunny senpai we are gonna find her and we are going to get her back. No one messes with our Yuki-chan. She is a part of the Host Club after all and she has become a lot like a sister to us all," Hikaru said grinning ear to ear. **

**"We all care for Yuki-chan and no one messes with her and gets away with it," Kaoru said nodding, agreeing with his twin brother. **

**"I am afraid to say it but I agree with them. Yuki has become like family to me as well and the idea of her being in harms way is something that we will all fight," Kyoya and Tamaki said at the same time. **

**For the first time Kyoya and Tamaki came to an agreement and spoke at the same exact time. Kyoya and Tamaki looked at one another surprised.**

** They had actually agreed on something and scarier yet almost sounded like twins just like Hikaru and Kaoru just then. Haruhi smiled a little and put her hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder. **

**"Yuki-chan has quit some gift Hunny senpai. She has not only made friends with us all very easily but has become like family to us all," Haruhi said softly. **

**"We all looked at the host club like a sort of family one way or another before but it seems that Yuki has only further strengthened that bond," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**"I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, now I know. We will get her back and bring her back safely Hunny senpai. That is a promise we all will make now," Tamaki said watching Mitsukuni.**

** Mitsukuni nodded faintly understanding how every one felt about me. I squirmed a little now and then trying to get more comfortable, in the process I was working the rope that tied my hands behind my back.**

** It took me quit some time but I had managed to untie the rope little by little. Once free I pulled the blind fold off and untied the gag that they had used to keep me quiet. **

**"This was all fun but I think it's time the game ends," I said softly. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my pants then turned for the door.**

** I turned the handle and flung the door open smirking a little as I stepped out of the dark room I had been put in. My eyes fell onto the first young man I had seen who was familiar to me. **

**"I should have known you would be behind this some how. Why didn't I see it before," I said staring down Takeshi Kuze who's arm was in a sling. **

**"You aren't supposed to get loose, that's not how kidnapping works!" Kuze yelled looking rather flustered by my freedom now. I just laughed a little. **

**"Then you really don't know the way of the Haninozuka family. As Haninozuka Mitsukuni's girlfriend there are things I know that most wouldn't," I said with a confident smirk. **

**"How to get out of such a loosely knotted rope that ties your hands behind you is one of them," I said. I had felt rather calm and confident now looking at Kuze. All fear that once resided in me now gone. **

**"Hehe I was hoping Mitsukuni would have been here by now but I guess I am left to you till he does get here," I said smirking a little as some of my old childhood memories came back again. **

**The taller gangly man who had grabbed me at the festival tried to grab me again. I turned quickly and in one swift movement hit him hard with the palm of my hand connecting with his sternum. **

**Hitting him like I had knocked him backwards and knocked the wind out of him. The small things I remembered were affective, even now as the situation seemed to worsen and I was surrounded by three others now. **

**I took a deep breath to keep my calm and looked back on the little training from the Haninozuka family that I had when I was younger. As the first person grabbed me from behind I elbowed him hard in the stomach. **

**When he let go I turned hitting him hard in the nose then spun quickly hitting the second person in the throat. How ever I was careful to make sure it wasn't hard enough to kill him, just enough to knock him back and leave him gasping for air. **

**The third man, taller and older looking had come running at me now. I suddenly twisted without thinking and kicked him hard connecting with his head. **

**The sudden round house kick to some one surprised me a little but I nodded faintly remembering who had taught me. **

**As the third guy fell to the ground unconscious I let out the breath slowly as Mitsukuni had taught me. I lowered my leg and stood strait up again with a confident stance. **

**"You will come to regret the day you decided to start this stupid nonsense Kuze," I said as I crossed my arms and glared at him. **

**Little did I know Mitsukuni and Takashi had made their way in to the room with the rest of the host club behind them for protection and they were all staring at me in amazement now. Kuze laughed a little and stood up. **

**"I have nothing to regret other then letting you get so cocky. You will fall and I will make sure of it," Kuze said as he grabbed my wrist with his good hand.**

** I took a deep breath for a moment, again with a flat hand, only with the palm of my hand I caught Kuze hard in the chest knocking him back onto his rear and left him gasping for air. **

**"It seems that Yuki-chan has no interest in your games any longer. I would suggest you leave her alone from now on Takeshi Kuze. That is of course if you know what is good for you," Takashi said. **

**Takashi turned looking to me smiling as though proud of me. I jumped a little and turned to see the host club standing there watching me. Without thinking I ran to Mitsukuni throwing my arms around him as I started sobbing. **

**"I am so sorry Mitsukuni-kun. I was so scared and I just couldn't sit waiting like a damsel in distress, waiting to see what would happen. I am sorry," I sobbed. **

**Mitsukuni shook his head a little and lifted my chin gently so that I looked up to him as he smiled softly. **

**"There is nothing to be sorry for my love. I am very proud of you. You were scared, no terrified and yet you still kept your calm and stayed alert thinking it through carefully and in the end you saved yourself," Mitsukuni whispered softly.  
**

**"I am very proud of you love," Mitsukuni said kissing my cheek tenderly.**

**As Mitsukuni kissed my cheek I heard a shuffling from behind us. The next thing I knew Mitsukuni had threw me backwards into Kyoya. **

**Kyoya caught me a little surprised by the sudden movement of Mitsukuni who had always been so gently and careful with me. As I turned to look I seen what had happened. **

**There were several young men who had gone to attack and to protect me Mitsukuni had thrown me backwards so that I wouldn't be hurt. **

**Watching Mitsukuni use his marital arts skills that he had practiced over the years had scared me a little. Knowing he could easily hurt or kill a person terrified me but it also had me awestruck. **

**I watched on as he moved with grace and precision, being careful not to hurt any one but just immobilizing them so that they couldn't hurt any one. **

**Mitsukuni turned as he brushed his hands together nodding a little at the six people laying on the ground twitching now. **

**"Mit...Mits..Mitsukuni-kun," I choked out frozen where I stood as I looked to Mitsukuni amazed at how good he had gotten. Mitsukuni walked over and gently wrapped his arm around my waste looking over me as though he was worried. **

**"Your not hurt are you Yuki my love?" he asked watching me closely. I shook my head quickly. **

**"No no I am fine. I am not hurt at all," I said quickly. Mitsukuni nodded a little and brushed a stray bit of hair from my eyes before turning to the others. **

**"We should get going now. Yuki has had to sit in here long enough. Why don't we all go eat cake!" Mitsukuni said with a bright smile. **

**Every one nearly toppled over in surprise at his sudden change in mood but I just laughed a little. I had been used to it because he had been the same way when we were children. **

**"Cake sounds good. With lots of strawberries too," I said smiling as I looked to the others. **

"**Well he did do this after the mix up on physical exam day when Haruhi was being checked by the doctor after we had mistaken a commoner doctor for a pervert," Hikaru said with a nod. **

**"And that one time when he got lost at Kyoya senpai's family's Jungle health spa too," Kaoru chimed as they followed Mitsukuni and I out and into the shopping mall. **

**I snatched Mitsukuni's hand happily and pulled him with me smiling as we ran ahead. I pulled Mitsukuni to my favorite bakery where I knew they had amazing cakes. **

**"Hey Yuki.. Hey guys it's Yuki," One of the people at the bakery called back to the back. I smiled a little and waved as three others came forward. **

**There was an older gentlman, an older lady, A younger gentleman, and a young woman all smiling back at me now. They were a small family run bakery that I had come to enjoy stopping by regularly.**

"**Hello again Mr and Mrs Yamamoto, Kiyomi, Daisuke. I just stopped by cause Mitsukuni-kun loves cake and I know you make the best cake topped with strawberries ever," I said smiling brightly. **

**"I don't want to be trouble but I was hoping to order five of them if that is ok?" I asked politely. **

**I had for some reason grown fond of the Yamamoto family over the last few years since I had found their little shop and being polite to them came natuarally for me. **

**"My my five little Yuki, Where will you fit it all?" Mrs Yamamoto the elder lady with long black hair asked with a soft laugh. I nodded a little. **

**"Mitsukuni-kun loves cake and can eat three alone, but we also have some friends with us too. Although I think we lost them, but that's ok we can find them again in a bit," I said with a soft nod. **

**I laughed a little at the thought of loosing everyone so easily. Mr Yamamoto smiled a little hearing me mention my friends. **

**"So the lonely little Yuki has friends now. That is wonderful to hear. Of course we would be happy to get you those strawberry cakes," Mr Yamamoto said.  
**

**"And this handsome young man must be the one you refer to as Mitsukuni-kun?" Mr Yamamoto asked. I nodded faintly at the question. **

**"Yup this is my Mitsukuni-kun. Mr Yamamoto this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but every one calls him Hunny now," I said with a soft smile. **

**"Mitsukuni-kun this is Mr Yamamoto, his wife Mrs Yamamoto, and their two children. Their daughter Kiyomi, and their son Daisuke. They have been working here for the last two years that I can remember," I said happily. **

**Mr Yamamoto smiled as he wiped his hand with a towel then held it out to shake Mitsukuni's hand. Mitsukuni nodded a bit and shook Mr Yamamoto's hand. **

**"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I had never thought little Yuki here had such high society friends as quiet and polite as she always was," Mr Yamamoto said with a soft laugh.  
**

**"I hope you will care for her like she deserves. She is a wonderful young lady after all and she deserves only the best don't you agree?" Mr Yamamoto asked. Mitsukuni nodded with a polite smile.**

"**She does deserve only the best sir and I intend to care for her for a very long time. She was my childhood friend and even now I still care for her deeply," Mitsukuni said looking to me for a brief moment. **

**"I just hope she will allow me to love her and care for her for many years to come. So you don't have to worry there sir," Mitsukuni said in a polite voice as he smile a little and took my hand. **

**"That's very good to hear young Haninozuka sir. Now as for those cakes. They will be ready shortly so why don't you let little Yuki take you to enjoy an ice cream till they are ready?" Mr Yamamoto said with a smile. **

**I nodded quickly and before Mitsukuni could say anything I pulled him with me again only to run into Kyoya and Tamaki who were arguing about how to find us. I laughed a little and looked to Mitsukuni. **

**"You would think they were married," I said laughing a little. Mitsukuni laughed a little with me as Tamaki and Kyoya yelped and started lecturing me about being rude to my senpai's. **

**I just ignored the two lecturing me. Mitsukuni and I suddenly took off running again both laughing now as I led the way to the ice cream stand. **

**We both got some ice cream and started walking off again. Mitsukuni smiled a bit watching me as I ate my ice cream quietly but happily. **

**"You visit here often don't you?" Mitsukuni asked. I nodded a little and looked up. **

**"Yep. I like it here. Every one is so friendly. They even have really great stores on top of the great people. Not to mention some of the best treats I know. Like this ice cream and the cake," I said with a smile. **

** Mitsukuni nodded and he leaned over kissing my cheek.**

** "I am glad you like it here Yuki my love. You are the sweet, kind, and beautiful young woman you promised you would be, just like your parents and my father said you would turn out to be," he said. **

**Mitsukuni caressed my cheek tenderly and lovingly for a moment before smiling and letting go to return to his ice cream. I realized then that while I had been cold and closed off I was still acting as my parents had always taught me to. **

**I was always polite and kind to the commoners at the shopping mall. I was the sweet, kind, caring young woman that every one said I would become.**

** I was almost surprised I hadn't noticed it until now, but I had already become the young woman my mother and father had wanted me to be.**

"**Hey Yuki, Hunny senpai come look. Boss is blushing," Hikaru called waving to us. We both quickly made our way to Hikaru only to find Haruhi had been dressed up by Kaoru. **

**They were in a clothes store with her and now Tamaki was blushing a deep red. It seemed Tamaki was unable to talk as he stared on at Haruhi who was just smiling at Kaoru now. **

**I was glad to see every one was happy together and that we could all be friends but I wished that Tamaki would just realize his feeling for Haruhi already and stop being such a pain about it. I took Mitsukuni's hand and smiled a little. **

**"Mitsukuni-kun come with me. I got something I wanna do and I think it will help Tama senpai," I said as I hurried to Haruhi and Kaoru now. **

**"I will pay for that so she can wear it out," I told the store clerk and quickly paid for the clothes. **

**"Kaoru keep Hikaru and the others busy for a bit please. And don't forget Haruhi's clothes," I said handing him Haruhi's clothes before I pulled Haruhi with Mitsukuni and I.**

** Mitsukuni quickly grabbed Tamaki by the shirt and dragged him along with us. I pushed Haruhi and Tamaki into a picture booth and smiled at Mitsukuni.**

** I hit a few buttons quickly and stepped out letting the two alone for the pictures. After a few minutes Tamaki stepped out with Haruhi as they both started laughing a little.**

** "Commoners picture booths are fun," Tamaki said chuckling a little. **

**When the pictures came out I split them carefully down the middle and turned giving one side to Haruhi and the other to Tamaki. I turned in a circle and started off only to be pulled back and pushed in with Mitsukuni. **

**After Mitsukuni and I got our pictures done together Tamaki and Haruhi joined. When we looked over the pictures we couldn't help but laugh. **

** "Come on you two I got one other place I want you to go. I know you'll like it," I said leading the way quickly. **

**Mitsukuni smiled and followed me without hesitation. I led them outside to the back of the mall where there was a path way that twisted through a lot of cherry blossom trees. **

**I pulled Tamaki and Haruhi to the center of a large cement circle and pushed them together a little. I turned and pulled Mitsukuni to me just in time. **

**The fountains all went off at once around us and water shot up between Mitsukuni, myself and Tamaki and Haruhi cutting us away from them. **

**"Look the rain bows with the cherry blossom petals all together. Isn't it pretty?" I asked Mitsukuni as I looked up towards the sky. Mitsukuni nodded and turned looking to me with a smile. **

**"No where near as beautiful as you though my love," Mitsukuni said. Mitsukuni leaned in and kissed me gently before he spun me in a circle like we were dancing.**

** I heard Haruhi laughing and smiled a little as the fountains finally started receding. I looked over to see Haruhi smiling and Tamaki was spinning around happily. **

**"Commoners have such amazing things. Haruhi take my hand, lets go the others will be looking for us," Tamaki said holding his hand out. **

**Haruhi took it and we turned to meet up with the others again but it appeared my plan for Tamaki to realize he loved Haruhi as a man and not a father or friend didn't seem to work. **

**I was disappointed but we found our way back to the others and enjoyed cake all together as one big group of friends. Only after cake we all enjoyed the rest of the day together wandering the mall and goofing around together.**


	11. Ch10 A Beach Trip & Yuki's Accident

**A few months had passed since the kidnapping planned by Kuze and things seemed to be going well for the host club. Kuze had stopped bothering me and I had been enjoying myself in the host club.**

** I even got a few laughs out of Tamaki's sudden panic attacks when he would freak out and start calling Kyoya mommy and mama again. **

**Things were well and summer had come or so it seemed. We had some time off from school and the guys had decided to use it for various things. **

**In Tamaki's case it was used to pester Haruhi, and in Hikaru and Kaoru's case it was used to bug Tamaki. **

**In Kyoya's case it was used to get a leg up in the race as he took control of his path and started meeting a lot of the high profile clients that worked with his father. **

**In Takashi's case it was used for training and practicing while watching over Mitsukuni and making sure he was training and practicing too. But for me it was a vacation.**

** I had spent the first three days at my family's company that would soon be mine in a few short years. I helped out with some of our more high profile clients. **

**I had also went through some paper work with my aunt that had needed to be taken care of. How ever I was left with extra time and I was ready to use it for a vacation, little did I know the host club had other plans.**

**

* * *

**

**I had decided I would sleep in today since all the family business work had been taken care of and I had no other plans. Sleeping in sounded good, to get caught up on lost sleep that I had missed during school.**

** I heard my door creak open and I just assumed my aunt was peaking in on me to make sure I was ok. It was some thing she did regularly because she worried about me.**

** When I felt some one at my side hugging me I squealed, jumping up I quickly landed in a defensive crouch. I had gotten into the habit of sleeping in shorts and an over sized t shirt so I knew I looked disarrayed. **

**I looked and to my amazement Kaoru was standing there laughing a little. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Hikaru walked in with my aunt to see what the squealing was all about. **

**"I'm gonna kill you Kao-chan you spoiled brat!" I yelled chasing him out of my room. Before I could chase Kaoru down the hall Mitsukuni scooped me up into his arms hugging me a little and spinning me in a circle. **

**"Now now Yuki, no killing Kao-chan today. We are going to the beach and just thought to come get you. We thought you would like to go too," Mitsukuni said. Mitsukuni smiled as he rested his forehead against mine lovingly. **

**I took a quick breath gasping a little. It was always so hard to be mad when Mitsukuni looked at me like he did now.**

** It was even harder to breath when he was this close though. It was like I would suddenly forget how to breath whenever Mitsukuni would get this close to me.**

** "Ok Mitsukuni-kun," I whispered out and gave a soft smile as he sat me down. I snatched up a few things from my closet and disappeared down the hall and closed the bathroom door behind me. **

**I showered quickly and dressed in the bathroom while my aunt seemed to take interest in the boys. **

**When I finished up in the shower, dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair I went back down to my room only to find Mitsukuni still there.**

** "You miss them don't you?" He asked. At first I was confused but then I realized what he asked and I nodded a bit. **

**"I do. Every day, but every day I remember that I have friends and some one who loves me deeply. Remembering that helps ease the pain," I said. **

**I watched as Mitsukuni stared at the picture of me and my parents on the little bookshelf that was in my room.**

**"You put our picture up with it though?" Mitsukuni asked. He turned looking to me now a little confused looking. **

**I stuck the picture of him and I that we had done at the malls photo booth into the corner of the picture frame with the picture of my parents and I. I nodded faintly looking to the picture that was clearly visible in the corner. **

**"I did. It is a special picture and I know that they would be very happy with where I put it. They had after all loved it when I played with you when we were children," I said with a soft but hurt smile. **

**"They always were happy when I would come home to them after playing or they would come home after work and I would tell them all about my day with my prince," I said with a soft laugh.**

** My parents had loved Mitsukuni almost like a son. As I got older I wondered if there was more to them setting up the play dates when I was a child then, but I never did ask them.**

** Mitsukuni smiled crossing the room to me and wrapping his arms around my waist gently. **

**"I may act like a carefree, happy go lucky boy but I want you to know I will always protect you and take care of you Yuki. I don't ever want you to worry my love," Mitsukuni said. **

**He leaned in less then an inch from me, his lips brushed against mine as he said my love like he was ready to kiss me. **

**I felt my stomach twist and turn like butterfly wings brushing the insides of my stomach. I closed my eyes trying to think but nothing was coming to mind with Mitsukuni so close to me. **

**Mitsukuni leaned in a little again but some one cleared their throat at my door. When I opened my eyes and looked up I seen Hikaru leaning against my doorway coolly. **

**"As much as I would love to stand around and watch this romantic scene we have a beach to get to remember?" Hikaru said smirking a bit. Mitsukuni just nodded and stepped back. I turned glaring at Hikaru a little.**

**"Jealous much," I grumbled at him. I grabbed my bag and turned ready to go. **

**"You wish Yuki. Why would I be jealous of that?" Hikaru said. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru as he came down the hall. He pulled Kaoru against his body as he leaned in and kissed Kaoru's neck. I laughed a little and shook my head.**

** "I thought by now you would have known the brotherly love act doesn't work on me. Especially that fake sappy mutt there," I said smirking a little. **

**I took Mitsukuni's hand and walked out of my room leaving a dumbfound Kaoru and a flustered Hikaru in the door way.**

** "Come on Taka sempai!" I called smiling brightly and waving to my aunt a little. **

**"Last one to the car is the dog for the day!" I called back into the apartment. I went out the front door as I called back to Hikaru and Kaoru. Takashi, Mitsukuni, and I bolted for the car quickly. **

**I laughed a little as I tripped and nearly ran into the car. I looked up to see that Kaoru wasn't far behind us as I slid in the car next to Mitsukuni. **

**"Hikaru you get to do all the chores today," I said laughing a little. I buckled up and cuddled up to Mitsukuni a bit. When we got to the beach I was slightly surprised to find out that it was actually Kyoya's family's private beach. **

**We all sat around talking and goofing off till I got bored and went to play in the water. I came up with the idea to fill a bucket full of water and quietly sneak up behind Kyoya and Tamaki. I dumped the water on them and ran off quickly. **

**"Hey.. No fair!" Tamaki yelled. Tamaki jumped up quickly to chase me but was tripped by Kyoya who started chasing me instead. I just laughed a little before hiding behind Mitsukuni. **

**"Your boring. You wont have fun," I yelped at the two from behind Mitsukuni. I disappeared and ran back out into the water where I figured they wouldn't come.**

** I left Mitsukuni who was laughing at Tamaki who was now soaked because Haruhi had gotten in on the idea of a water fight too.**

**The storm that had been out in the distance started drawing in little by little over the day and we had not thought much about it because we were all having fun.**

**"Yuki don't go out to far ok?" I heard Kyoya call but I ignored him since I was a decent swimmer. I had after all grew up swimming a lot after I was not allowed to see Mitsukuni any more. **

**My parents had once called me a fish out of water because of how much I loved swimming as I got older. I was kicking a little now and then when I noticed how clear the water was so I went under to look. **

**I came back up for air but my foot had gotten caught in a crevice of some rocks and the waves were pushing me down again as they rolled over me. **

**I came back up coughing a little and was pushed back under again as I was hit with another wave. The current was getting stronger now and it terrified me as I came back up choking on the water that I had ended up swallowing.**

**"Yuki!" I heard my name called several times. I had my eyes closed now as I coughed up some water but didn't have enough time to catch my breath when I was hit by another wave. **

**"Yuki!" Kyoya yelled as every one lost sight of me. **

**"No Hunny senpai let me go," Tamaki said. Tamaki pushed Mitsukuni back a little so he couldn't jump in after me. Before Tamaki could come to my rescue Kyoya had already ran in as far as he could run with the waves pushing against him. **

**Kyoya dove under and started swimming over to where he had last seen me. I came back up the the surface coughing again as Kyoya called my name. I was still coughing a little when he got to me. **

**"Are you ok Yuki?" He asked. I shook my head a little trying to catch my breath before I was hit with another wave again. **

**"My.. My foot is caught," I managed to sputter out as the water rose around me a little. Kyoya dove under and I was hit with another wave. **

**I could feel the rock against my foot as it slid over my foot. I was free but I had not been able to catch my breath and was weak. **

**My eyes got heavy and I felt my lungs burning but I made it to the surface again gasping for air. I felt something wrap around me. Kyoya pulled me in till he could stand up, then he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to shore. **

**"Tha.. Thank you bi..big brother," I managed to choke out as I coughed up water. Every one was staring at me strangely now except Kyoya and Mitsukuni.**

** "It's alright. No thank yous are necessary," Kyoya said. Kyoya brushed my hair from my face before he sat me down gently and I was tackled by Mitsukuni. **

**I was actually a little grateful that Mitsukuni did tackle me because it helped me to cough up the rest of the water I had swallowed. **

**"Don't ever scare me like that again Yuki," Mitsukuni cried out as he hugged me tightly. Mitsukuni looked me over several times to make sure I was ok. **

**I only had a small cut along my ankle and foot from the rock that I had been caught by but I was ok. **

**"She's bleeding. We should get up to the villa before the storm hits. At least we can properly check over her there," Kyoya said calmly. Mitsukuni nodded and picked me up but Takashi shook his head a little seeing me squirm a bit. **

**I wanted to walk myself so Mitsukuni set me down. Mitsukuni kept his arm around me in case I needed the extra support or I decided to collapse on them. **

**The villa was rather quiet but it didn't bother me much as I sat on a chair while Kyoya examined my leg. **

**"Well it's not broken thankfully. It might be a little sore for a while though because it is bruised," Kyoya said cleaning the cut carefully as I winced at his touch. **

**The area around the cut was tender and cleaning it seemed to hurt even worse but I bit my tongue and kept quiet while Kyoya wrapped it. **

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare every one. I was just having fun swimming," I said sadly as I looked away.**

** "No no it's ok. It was an accident," Haruhi said. Haruhi quickly took up for me before any one else could say anything. I sighed nodding a little knowing that Haruhi was trying to be nice but I had worried her too and knew it. **

**"Alright I think we should all turn in for tonight. The storm is getting pretty bad," Kyoya said. Kyoya was looking out the windows as the rain lashed against the windows hard sounding like hail. **

**I was taken to a room that to my surprise was across from Mitsukuni's and next to Haruhi's.**

** I was rather quiet at first feeling bad that I had worried every one, and had to be helped yet again even though I should have been able to help myself.**

**I was laying in bed when the storm started getting worse and I couldn't sleep. I silently slipped out of my room and knocked on Haruhi's door. When she opened the door she looked terrified and I gave a soft nod.**

** "I..I'm sorry to bother you Haru-chan.. I can't sleep. This storm has me a little scared," I said in a quiet voice. **

**Haruhi nodded and let me in her room with her. We both curled up under the blankets talking trying to keep our minds off the storm. **

**How ever when the crash of thunder echoed over head and the bolt of lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the windows we both jumped cringing in fear. **

**"Haruhi?" Tamaki called as he opened the door. **

**Tamaki knew Haruhi was terrified of thunderstorms and had come to check on her. We had both curled up in the wardrobe like closet when the thunder echoed over head so it seemed as though we were gone now. **

**I was hugging Haruhi tightly as she cried. I fought back my own tears and remained strong for Haruhi's sake. I was trying to tune out the storm when I heard Tamaki call for Haruhi again. **

**"She's gone! How is this possible? Was no one paying attention!" I heard Kyoya yelling outside the room now. I couldn't hear what else was being said but I heard Kyoya yell again. **

**"That is my little sister you lost! If you do not find Miss Takemori your jobs will be on the line am I understood!" Kyoya yelled. I shuddered a little but kept hugging Haruhi. **

**My feelings and fears were shoved aside now as I tried to comfort Haruhi who had become my best friend. When the doors to the closet opened Tamaki stood there almost surprised to see us there.**

** "Haruhi..." He said in a soft almost loving voice seeing her shaking in my arms. **

**"Yuki are you ok?" He asked. Tamaki looked to me for only a brief moment before looking back to Haruhi. I nodded faintly knowing it was a lie but Haruhi was more important then myself now and I knew it. **

**"Yuki it's ok. You..You don't have to lie. Tamaki senpai understands. I am scared too and he understands," Haruhi sobbed out a little. **

**The thunder clashed over head again causing both of us to jump and cringe at the sound. Tamaki smiled softly and nodded. **

**"Don't worry Yuki it's ok. Come on out. We will all sit together as friends," Tamaki said softly taking Haruhi's hand gently. I shook my head a little and nodded to Haruhi faintly. **

**"She is terrified, she needs some one with her. I will be ok," I lied. Tamaki turned a moment. **

**"Kyoya I found Yuki!" Tamaki called. Kyoya rushed to the door only to step in the room and see me cringing in the closet with Haruhi just as Haruhi was taking Tamaki's hand. **

**"Thank goodness. You scared Hunny senpai and myself. We though you disappeared again. What are you doing in here?" Kyoya asked. Kyoya's voice at first was a little hard, almost like he was scolding me for scaring Hunny and him. **

**How ever Kyoya's voice softened a bit as realization came to him and he questioned my being in the closet with Haruhi. **

**"She is afraid of the storm much like Haruhi. She was trying to comfort Haruhi when I found them," Tamaki said with a soft smile. Kyoya nodded a little and smiled too. **

**"You really are something little one. Being kidnapped didn't phase you one bit. You kept you calm even as terrified as you were. You even managed to get yourself loose," Kyoya said in awe. **

**"Now even though you are terrified yet again you keep your calm but this time for a friend. Come on let's come out of the closet ok?" Kyoya asked calmly. I shook my head again which surprised both boys. **

**"Hunny senpai," Tamaki and Kyoya said at the same time. Before I could say anything Kyoya had disappeared only to return a few minutes later with Mitsukuni. **

**"Yuki my love come on, come to me. Kyoya explained to me what happened. Your afraid of this storm and instead of worrying about yourself you were worried for Haru-chan," Mitsukuni said in a soft loving tone. **

**"Tama-chan will take care of Haru-chan from here, ok sweetheart? Now come on out," Mitsukuni said softly. **

**Tamaki nodded a little showing that he would take care of Haruhi. I nodded faintly and took Mitsukuni's hand. Mitsukuni pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.**

** "You truly amaze me my love. You stay so calm even in terrifying situations for you," He whispered against my ear lovingly. **

**He then turned and pulled me along with him to his room where Kyoya had hot chocolate brought up. Mitsukuni had wrapped me up in his blanket with Usa-chan and smiled gently. **

**"You squeeze Usa-chan as tight as you need if you get scared ok?" Mitsukuni said with a smile. I nodded a little hugging onto Usa-chan tightly while Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around my waist. **

**I had been warm under the blanket after drinking the hot cocoa and before long without knowing it I fell asleep in Mitsukuni's arms and Mitsukuni had also fallen asleep.**

**Before we knew it morning had come and every one was looking for me. Kyoya had been the one to figure out my where abouts first and he smiled softly. **

**"Oh that is a picture worth a fortune there," Hikaru said. Hikaru was peeking in and seen me curled up with Usa-chan tightly still being held protectively by Mitsukuni as we both slept. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru both took pictures with their phone as did Tamaki. Haruhi and Kyoya chased them away making them let me sleep in explaining to them what had happened the night before. **

**Tamaki grumbled remembering clearly what had happened. **

**"Oh come on is it smart to leave those two alone like that?" Hikaru argued. Haruhi took Kyoya's note book from him and smacked Hikaru over the head rather hard with it. **

**"Hunny senpai is not like you Hikaru you sicko," Haruhi growled at Hikaru glaring at him. **

**"We will have to get this printed out for them though. I know Yuki-chan will love it," Kaoru said. Kaoru flipped to the picture he had taken of Mitsukuni and I. Haruhi nodded.**

** "She will. Have you seen how much she treasures that locket Hunny senpai gave her. It has a picture of the two of them together when they were children," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**"They fell asleep curled up together. Hunny senpai put it in the locket with a picture of her and her parents. She showed me last night," Haruhi said with a smile.**

** "Oh you mean the day they were sleeping under the cherry blossom tree. That was taken by Yuki's mother," Takashi said with a light nod. **

**"It was the same day Yuki scolded me because she was a princess and I had to call her Yuki instead of Miss Takemori. I believe it was the same day she said Mitsukuni was her prince." Takashi said. **

**Takashi looked like he was thinking about it trying to remember. He nodded and looked back to the group. **

**"It was that same day because they had worn themselves out chasing me and I had come back to find them napping under the tree and Mrs Takemori had taken the picture then," Takashi said looking to every one staring at him now.**


	12. Ch11 A Misunderstanding

**A few months had passed since the trip to the beach and the Ouran school fair would be starting soon. Every one was excited to see the idea's that I had been coming up with for the fair but what no one had expected was what was coming. **

**I was in the middle of planning for the fair with Kyoya and Kaoru when my grandmother had came to music room three. I was laughing because Kaoru had upset Kyoya who was now oddly enough much nicer to me since the day at the beach. **

**Things felt more like a family now between us friends. I looked up hearing the door open in hopes of it being Mitsukuni and Takashi back from Takashi's other club activity. **

**I froze in fear seeing the elder woman who resembled me only with darker more black hair, deep hate filled eyes, and much older then myself.**

** "I..Um.. Welcome grandmother," I said as I stood up quickly and rushed over trying to be polite and respectful as I offered her a seat and some fresh tea.**

**"I am not here for tea or to sit with you and your barbaric friends, stupid girl. I've come for you. You are to return home at once and starting tomorrow you will return to St. Lobelia's Academy where you belong," My Grandmother ordered. **

**"After all beginning today you will be engaged to be married," My grandmother said coldly glaring at me. I nearly collapsed hearing this. **

**Kyoya was at my side quickly helping me steady myself on my feet again. Kaoru quickly came to my other side to help as well looking worried. Both Kyoya and Kaoru seemed confused after hearing what my grandmother said to me.  
**

**"Um.. Wh..Who am I to be engaged to?" I choked out dreading the answer. I was dreading what was happening now. I was loosing every thing I had worked so hard for all in one foul swoop. **

**My friends, all my plans, and all the hard work I had put in at Ouran. Even worse I was losing Mitsukuni all over again. It felt like I had only just found Mitsukuni again and yet he was being taken away a second time. **

**"Oh but this young man here. Ootori Kyoya is to be your fiance. It was decided by his father and your grandfather today," My grandmother said.**

**I nearly choked as it felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me and I collapsed without warning. Kyoya laughed a little and knelt down beside me with a nod to make sure I was ok.**

** Kyoya stood up and looked**** to my grandmother. He gave a soft and low respectful bow. **

**"Um. Ma'me. If you don't mind my saying so. Since I am to be Miss Takemori's fiance I would like to request she stay here at Ouran," Kyoya asked politely. **

**"While you believe she has been useless and barbaric she has truly been a treasure. She has successfully helped me in keeping business well here for the Host Club," Kyoya said trying to reason with my grandmother.  
**

**"She has even helped me to plan the Ouran fair event that is held by the Host Club. I am afraid that if you send her to St. Lobelia's I will not be able to finish the plans in time," Kyoya sounded like a different person now as he spoke. **

**"I of course mean no disrespect to you or your husband," Kyoya said politely. He spoke with my grandmother as though she was one of his father's high profile clients. **

**"I only ask for a chance to show you her talent, the chance to show you just what Miss Takemori is capable of. Of course if that would be alright," Kyoya asked in a charming tone. **

**"Perhaps if she proves herself well with you and your husband she can continue here at Ouran till she graduates?" Kyoya said softly sweet talking his way with my grandmother.**

**My grandmother looked down at me where I sat unable to breath. Kyoya handed my grandmother his little black portfolio that he always carried with him and scribbled away all his notes in. **

**"As you can see ma'ma. Since Miss Takemori has joined the club and assisted me our sales have gone up and our customers have increased in numbers," Kyoya explained. **

**"Our customer numbers have increased double maybe even tripled what they were. Even our popularity has increased, not just in our school but in other schools now as well," Kyoya said politely.**

** Kyoya was pointig out on the grids from each month the increases in the clubs sales and customers. It seemed not even my grandmother could deny the angelic tone and commen logic that Ootori Kyoya presented. **

**It was Ootori Kyoya that dazzled her most though, any one could see the money signs in my grandmothers eyes now. **

**"Shh.. It's ok Yuki just breath. Kyoya senpai will fix this. Just calm down," Kaoru whispered gently to me. **

**Kaoru was being quiet so my grandmother couldn't hear as I started hyperventilating a bit and he tried to calm me down. I nodded faintly and tried to slow my breathing. **

**"Very well. I will speak with my husband about this. If you can show me that this girl is worth what you believe her to be worth," My grandmothers tone when speaking of me was cold and hateful.  
**

**"If she shows us that she can be successful in business then she will be welcome to stay on at Ouran academy. But if she fails she is to return to St. Lobelia's Academy," My grandmother said. Kyoya simply nodded. **

**"I understand ma'me. Thank you for allowing her the chance to try," Kyoya said leading my grandmother out. Once my grandmother was gone I could no longer hold back the tears that flowed freely and heavily down my cheeks.**

**"Oh no don't do that Yuki.. Don't cry. Every things going to be ok. Come on Yuki-chan I am sure Kyoya has a plan to fix all this," Kaoru said trying to comfort me. **

**As Kaoru tried to comfort me Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru walked in to find me on the floor crying almost hysterically now. **

**"What happened here?" Tamaki yelped out misunderstanding the scene he had entered in on. Just then Kyoya came back into the room. **

**"Now now Yuki there is no need to cry. I promise we will get this straitened out. For now we will let them believe your engaged to me and we will speak with my father about this," Kyoya spoke calmly. **

**"He will understand. So please don't cry little sister," Kyoya said softly. It was clear Kyoya was planning something to get me out of this predicament but what I didn't know.  
**

**Kyoya ran his hand through my hair gently pulling it from my face. Suddenly Tamaki nearly fell face first dramatically after hearing Kyoya's words. **

**"Engaged! Since when did you two get engaged? And what about Hunny senpai! I thought you loved Hunny senpai!" Hikaru yelled at me. The sudden rage from Hikaru only sent me spiraling down again and I started crying even harder. **

**"I do love Mitsukuni-kun you stupid idiot! This isn't my fault, it's his!" I sobbed out shoving Kyoya away from me angrily. **

**"I just found out not even ten minutes ago that I am to be engaged to that stupid idiot and it's his fault! His father agreed to it today," I growled out angrily, the tears still streaming down my cheeks. **

**"My grandfather and his father made the agreement already without my knowing. I love Mitsukuni-kun with all my heart and now because of him its all ruined!" I yelled standing up and pushing Kyoya again.**

** I blamed Kyoya for the mess and it was now clear to every one that I dumped blame on Kyoya for what was happening. **

**It was obvious I didn't even know until now what was happening. I turned a ran out of the music room in tears running right past Mitsukuni and Takashi.**

**After what had happened I avoided both Kyoya and Mitsukuni at all cost. I still worked on the plans for the fair as promised in hopes of at least being able to stay on at Ouran Academy. **

**I only spoke to Haruhi at first until she got me to talk to Kaoru and Tamaki again. How ever Haruhi became worried about me since I wasn't eating much and I hardly spoke. **

**She even told the others in the host club that she was worried that I wasn't going to be ok after the trauma that was caused by my grandmothers words.  
**

**"Look you guys, I am not supposed to tell any of you this. Yuki is leaving tomorrow. She thinks she is going to fail and that she wont be able to stay here at Ouran," Haruhi started to explain as she looked to her friends of the host club.**

**"If it weren't for you ya big dummy she wouldn't be like this," Haruhi snapped a little at Kyoya. **

**"If she leaves tomorrow she wont be coming back ever. She intends to just disappear so that none of us will know where she is and she wont have to get married to Kyoya senpai," Haruhi was explaining. **

**"She never wanted any of this. We can't just let her leave like this," Haruhi said looking around at the host club. **

**Most of them looked miserable and unhappy now, even Tamaki who always bounced back easily was not happy with what was happening.**

**"But I thought I told you all. My father called off the engagement. He spoke with Mr Takemori and told him that he wants Yuki to remain at Ouran academy," Kyoya said looking dumbfounded a moment as though he really had forgot.  
**

**"Then after graduation she could could get married. He understood the situation and worked on Mr Takemori till he cracked," Kyoya explained lightly. **

**"Yuki can stay at Ouran and she doesn't have to worry about marrying me. Not unless of course Hunny senpai has changed his mind about the promise?" Kyoya asked looking to Mitsukuni.**

**Kyoya looked a little more serious now hoping to get Mitsukuni's attention for once. Mitsukuni had been so zoned out the last few days after finding out what happened and why I had been avoiding him. **

**"What the hell! Why didn't you say that before? She leaves tomorrow. We only have two days till the fair what are we gonna do? Without Yuki everything will fail" Hikaru snapped grabbing Kyoya and shaking him a little. **

**Kyoya nodded and sighed a little. **

**"That is true. Very well here is what we will do," Kyoya said, and so the planning began.**

**The next morning I had gotten up earlier then I needed to and finished my last little bit of packing. I hugged my aunt for what I thought would be the last time and with that left for the airport. **

**How ever the road block had slowed the car down and so we had to take a detour to the airport. When I finally got to the airport I looked around, found my gate and took a deep breath. **

**My plane was called to start boarding and I took hold of my suitcase. **

**"I am sorry miss but we can not allow you to get on this plane. We were given orders by the police not to let you on that plane," The stewardess said calmly. **

**I sighed a little but nodded and stepped back. I stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do now. **

**"I am sorry little sister. It was the only way I could stop you because we wouldn't have made it in time to stop you from going," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Kyoya standing there.**

**"This is your fault? Ugh. All this is your fault! You caused all of this!" I yelled hitting Kyoya flat handed several times. Kyoya just simply rubbed his arm and chest and smiled softly. **

**"I am sorry. I hadn't had the chance to talk to you since you were avoiding me. I spoke with my father who has made an agreement with your grandfather," Kyoya said. **

**"You can continue on at Ouran and you don't have to marry me. My father thought that if he showed your grandfather some of your work that you have done that it would help," Kyoya said with a smile. **

**"Your grandfather was thoroughly impressed by your work Yuki. He would like you to continue at Ouran till you graduate then he will worry about your marriage," Kyoya said in a normal Kyoya tone. **

**"Your grandmother didn't agree but your grandfather told her that his word was the last and foremost ruling. His word is final, so basically what he says goes," Kyoya said looking to me with a smirk.  
**

**"He has however requested that you visit more often, and that you show your best work at the fair tomorrow. I am not sure we can get everything done in time though," Kyoya said. I stood there shocked.**

**"I.. I am free?" I murmured a little and Kyoya nodded a bit. **

**"You can see Hunny-senpai as you wish," Kyoya said with a smile. **

**At that moment when he mentioned Mitsukuni I was caught from behind, scooped up, and spun around in a circle. I looked up to see Mitsukuni's smiling face over me as he spun me around happily.**

** "Oh Mitsukuni-kun.. I am so sorry," I sobbed as I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest. Mitsukuni shook his head and cupped my cheeks gently as he set me down. **

**"It's not your fault my love. I understand your grandparents were the ones who had done all this. Please don't be sorry and don't cry," Mitsukuni murmured softly. **

**"Your to beautiful to let such ugliness as tears stain your beautiful face," Mitsukuni said kissing my cheek and wiping the tears away. Mitsukuni smiled and turned me around to face Takashi who scooped me up in a hug. **

**"Don't you ever ever do anything like this again Miss Yuki-chan. You upset Mitsukuni and you scared him. You even scared me," Takashi said setting me down again. **

**I simply nodded a little. Takashi was still acting like Mitsukuni's servant but at least he was trying to change. **

**Before I could move again I was being hugged tightly by an over emotional Tamaki. This how ever was not very surprising to me. It seemed like a normal every day event, at least with Tamaki any ways.  
**

**"You are so kind. Don't ever leave us Yuki-chan. Never ever ok," Tamaki cried only to be pushed aside by Haruhi who smiled at me. **

**"Thank you," I said softly as I hugged one of my best friends and my sister. I knew that it was her who had told every one and got them into gear to come and stop me. **

**I turn without warning catching Kaoru as he ran up to hug me. I hugged him a little and smiled. **

**"Your like family Yuki. No matter what ever happens we are a family and we stay together just try to remember that ok?" Kaoru asked. I nodded faintly hugging him tighter before I was hugged from the side by Hikaru. **

**"I'm sorry I yelled at you Yuki-chan. I was just so shocked I over reacted. Please don't leave. It wouldn't be any fun if you left," Hikaru said with a soft smile. **

**I just nodded and hugged Hikaru and Kaoru together only to be joined by Haruhi, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. I turned a little to see every one but Kyoya. **

**"Come on big brother. You are family too so come over here," I said with a slight smile. Kyoya hesitated but walked over and joined in the hug.**

**"Ok every one we have a lot to do and we will definitely need to pull together to get it all done by tomorrows opening. So lets get it in gear," I said with a smile. Every one agreed happily as we left the airport to get things ready for the fair.**

**When we got to the school I looked over the central salon and nodded a bit. **

**"Alright this shouldn't be to hard if we work hard. We just have to work really hard together to get it all finishsed is all. Hikaru, Kaoru flowers. Here is a list of what we will need and we will go over the arrangements too since I know how I would like them," I said with a soft laugh at Hikaru and Kaoru's excitement. **

**"Food.. Haruhi, Mitsukuni I will put you in charge of food. This should be a fancy yet casual idea so here are some ideas we can try," I said.**

**I pulled a page from my notebook and handed it to Hikaru and Kaoru while handing a second to Haruhi and Mitsukuni. **

**"Ok Taka senpai Tama senpai you will be in charge of table set up. Why not try this," I said handing a few different papers from my note book to Takashi and Tamaki. **

**"Wait.. You really think this will work?" Tamaki asked looking to me. **

**"It will. She is an amazing planner after all, just get to it," Kyoya said with a faint nod.**

**"Alright then Kyoya. You and I have a lot of work ahead of us. We have a lot of phone calls to make to get this done in time. But I think I can pull it together," I said confidently. **

**"On one condition. You never ever do anything that stupid again. Next time make sure I know about what is going on. Got it?" I asked coolly. Kyoya nodded faintly. **

**"I'm sorry Yuki. I really am. I didn't think that your grandfather would actually go talk to my father, but now my father knows that I see you as nothing but a little sister. It will no longer be a worry. So now phone calls. What are they for?" Kyoya asked. I gave a soft smile. **

**"For help of course. You see over the years I have made many friends through my family's business and many of them are always looking for a reason to visit me again," I explained.  
**

**"Then I also have a lot of commoner friends like the Yamamoto's that love to help out when they can," I said with a smile. **

**"To be honest I think this is a good way to repay them for their kindness. It will bring a lot of them some good business from now on. You see where I am going?" I asked with a light hearted tone.  
**

**"Not only will it be helping the Host Club, but I will be able to help those who have been most kind to me even when I was not so kind in return. Besides now is a good time to start asking for favors wouldn't you agree?" I said with a smile.**

**Kyoya looked completely surprised and for a moment I thought he was going to slap me, but instead he had a look of understanding for the first time. **

**"I see. So instead of doing something to gain something in return for yourself you are doing it to repay those that have been kind to you. That is and intriguing notion in it's own. Alright then lets get to work," Kyoya said with a bright smile.**

** Kyoya pulled his phone out and we sat down at a table together flipping through my address book calling people and marking them off as we went along. We had been calling people for over an hour. **

**"Alright thank you very much Mr Yamamoto. I promise you wont be sorry," I said. I said my goodbyes to Mr Yamamoto and smiled a little happy that he had agreed to help. **

**"Yes.. Yes ma'me. I will let Miss Yukiko know. Thank you very much for your help," Kyoya said hanging up. **

**"Wow.." He said sitting back a little surprised. I looked up from my notebook that I had scribbled a few quick notes into. **

**"What?" I asked a little curious.**

**"When you said you had made a lot of friends who were looking for reasons to see you and a lot of commoner friends that like to help. Well I thought you were just kidding," Kyoya said still looking surprised.  
**

**"I just got off the phone with Mrs Hasegawa," Kyoya said. He looked more surprised then ever as he spoke of the elder woman who used to be one of my mothers favorite clients before my mother died.**

**"Yes. What did she say?" I asked a little curious. I wondered what could possibly have surprised Kyoya so much.  
**

**"Her and her husband are going to donate money to our club to help with the expenses of the events we do on the condition that she gets to see you tomorrow," Kyoya said calmly. **

**"She has personally requested you for a short period of time," Kyoya said looking to me with wide surprise filled eyes. **

**"And the Matsumoto family will be here shortly to help with set up. Who knew that commoners and higher class people could work together in such a way," Kyoya said shaking his head. **

**"Oh yay!" I said jumping up quickly. Kyoya looked at me a little confused. **

**"Oh sorry you don't know. See the Matsumoto family are good friends of mine. They have a son and daughter," I said placing a finger to my lower lip thinking for a moment. **

**"Their son and daughter are twins. That are about Hikaru and Kaoru's age and they also have an older daughter that is about Taka senpai's age," I said with a soft smile. **

**"I grew very fond of them because they played at the park near where I used to go swimming all the time. It has been some time since I have gotten to see them," I said a little more excited now. **

**"I can't wait to see how much bigger the twins have grown. Last time I seen them they were as tall as me," I said happily.**

**It wasn't long before there were more people then I could count, all of whom were in one way or another helping the host club out. **

**I smiled brightly at the sight of every one working together. I turned just in time to be caught in a great big bear hug by Mr Matsumoto, as he swung me around happily his wife and three children came walking up. **

**"Oh goodness Mitsuo. You swing the child around like that and you may hurt her," his wife said scolding him.**

**"Well it has been far to long since I have seen little Yuki, Hanako my love. Besides, what is so wrong with showing a little fatherly love to the child," Mr Matsumoto replied. **

**"She is after all much like our own child with all the time she spent with our three,"Mr Matsumoto said. Mrs Matsumoto nodded a little as she gave me a gentle hug. **

**"Yuki what do you think?" An older girl asked me as she spun around. **

**"Wow Kaori you look great. So grown up," I said with a smile before looking to the twins who were now taller then me. **

**"Tatsuya, Michiko. Wow you guys have grown a lot. Tatsu.. Tatsu-chan can you pick me up now? Mitsukuni-kun can," I said smiling a bit watching the only son who seemed a little agitated now as I spoke.**

**"Don't call me Tatsu or Tatsu-chan," The boy snapped at me. I jumped back a little whimpering and as I did I bumped into Mitsukuni who had come to check on me. **

**"Mitsukuni-kun," I squeaked out and smiled a bit. **

**"Oh this is?" Mr Matsumoto asked looking over Mitsukuni now as Mitsukuni wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. **

**"Please refrain from speaking to my Yuki-chan in such a manner. I understand you are here to help and are probably not very happy about it," Mitsukuni said sounding rather unhappy about Tatsuya's tone.  
**

**"How ever Yuki-chan is a young lady and deserves to be treated with respect. Beside Yuki-chan has done nothing to you to warrant such anger towards her," Mitsukuni said as politely as he could. **

**"Oh don't mind Tatsuya he is just jealous. Yuki is at such a great school and now.. Well I am sure you can understand seeing your childhood crush so happy like Yuki is now," Kaori said lightly looking happy because I was happy.  
**

**"And with you holding Yuki-chan that way. The feelings that might be felt may not be very fun," Kaori said smiling. Mitsukuni nodded a little understanding the situation. **

**"Oh oh Mr Matsumoto this is Mitsukuni. He is my Mitsukuni-kun. It's kinda funny how every one calls him Hunny now though," I said giggling a little. Mr Matsumoto nodded and shook Mitsukuni's hand. **

**"So your the young man who had stolen away our little Yuki's heart as a child. I am glad to see she has found you again," Mr Matsumoto said sounding a little happier now. **

**"I would hope you are watching out for her? Many boys would take advantage of poor little Yuki if given the chance," Mr Matsumoto said. Mitsukuni smiled a bit and nodded. **

**"I am sir. I will always watch out for her. She is after all a very special girl," Mitsukuni said with a nod to Mr Matsumoto as though showing his intentions were good and true.**


	13. The Hostclub Dissolved? What Surprise?

**The opening of the fair was amazing and everyone was excited about how things would turn out. But what was coming would not only shock us all but soon cause all our worlds to come crashing in on us.**

** "Remind me again why I have to go through all this?" I murmured to Kyoya as Mrs Hasegawa finally let me leave to continue helping out with the fair.**

** Kyoya just laughed a little and waved it off but as Kyoya went to speak to his father his father slapped him across the face knocking his glasses off and to the floor. As Kyoya bent down to pick his glasses up his father spoke.**

**"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name," Mr Ootori said in a cold heartless tone as he walked away. I noticed him then stop to talk to Tamaki's father for a moment. **

**"Suoh my friend I am sorry you had to witness that," He said in a calm voice. **

**"That did seem rather harsh. Given how exceptional he really is. For a man with three fine young sons to carry on his legacy your avarice would seem to run deep," Mr Suoh said then he paused for a moment. **

**"I have heard about your trouble. Believe me it's only a matter of time before the media gets wind of it. Please tell me your not taking that out on your son," Mr Suoh said giving a faint glare to Mr Ootori. Mr Ootori just seemed to ignore him and walked away.**

**"Senpai he wasn't upset with you because of the host club was he?" I heard Haruhi ask. **

**"Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this," Kyoya answered a little coldly. **

**Tamaki seemed to be almost in shock hearing this. Tamaki's father spoke to him for a moment when he looked up and an elderly looking woman entered. **

**"Grandmother. I am so glad you could come," Tamaki said happily. I was almost surprised at first to hear this until Mitsukuni turned looking down with hate and shame filled eyes. **

**"I hate that woman," He said in a cold tone that didn't seem like him at all. I was a little confused why he would say this at first till Tamaki's grandmother spoke. **

**"Don't patronize me. Filthy child," She said walking past Tamaki who was clearly trying so hard to please her. **

**I suddenly got the image of my own grandparents and how they had treated me for so long and my heart went out to Tamaki as a little sister worried for her older brother now. **

**That was when Tamaki's grandmother called lady Eclair over and told Tamaki that he would be lady Eclair's personal escort **** for the remainder of the fair****. **

**Tamaki nodded and promised to do everything in his power to make her happy as his grandmother wished.**

**I sighed a little and looked away knowing there was nothing I could do now to help. Every one suddenly started talking about lady Eclair and it gave me a bad feeling. **

**As soon as I seen how Tamaki's grandmother had treated him and then had him escort lady Eclair I knew that something bad was going to happen. I turned away from every one and slipped away afraid of what was going to happen next. **

**"Hey where did Yuki go?" Hikaru asked turning around to find I was already gone. **

**"Will she be ok?" Kaoru asked looking around a little. Mitsukuni shook his head. **

**"You don't know Yuki-chan very well. She will disappear if she starts feeling upset or hurt. I think Yuki is hurt now because of how closely Tama-chan resembles her, Mitsukuni said. **

**"His grandmother treats him just the same way as Yuki's grandparents treat her. I don't think she is going to be ok," Mitsukuni said sadly. Kyoya nodded a little. **

**"It would seem Yuki has a deeper understanding of things then the rest of us. She might see something we do not and in return has hidden herself away to keep from upsetting any of us or worrying any of us. It is her way," Kyoya said.**

**I had returned to the group shortly after this after having changed, ready to continue with the fair when the doors opened and Tamaki stood side by side with lady Eclair. **

**"Tama-chan," Mitsukuni said happily but I stepped back quickly as I felt the overwhelming nauseous feeling seeing the look on Tamaki's face. **

**"Everyone I have an important announcement," He said sounding almost emotionless. **

**Everyone looked up to him a little confused but I stepped back yet again. I watched as lady Eclair only seemed too eager and my stomach began to grow even more upset as is tossed and turned now. **

**"As of today lady Eclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged. Further more the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair. That is all," He said and with that we were all left standing around lost for words.**

** I felt like I was gonna be sick and before I could stop I ran out of the room.**

**The next morning I got up rather slowly. I didn't even want to get out of bed. **

**I was at the Ouran fair taking care of guests when lady Eclair requested to see Haruhi. Everyone was to worried about Tamaki that I just avoided them. I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen now. **

**I noticed Kyoya speaking to Haruhi so I had gone over to speak with them. Kyoya's father walked by again and stopped. **

**"When their young, many assume they have all the time in the world but really that is never the case. Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value," Mr Ootori said. **

**Haruhi suddenly stood up and I flinched a little at her movement knowing how people like Mr Ootori could be towards commoners. **

**"You don't know any thing about the host club," Haruhi said in a strong tone now as she defended the host club. **

**"Kyoya senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves, and did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment?" Haruhi said coldly as though scolding Mr Ootori.  
**

**"How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time?" Haruhi stopped pausing for a moment. I could see Kyoya looking as though he had just been hit again but this time he seemed more surprised. **

**"I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya senpai is amazing," Haruhi said a bit harshly. I flinched a little and quickly stepped forward to smooth the situation. **

**"I apologize for speaking out of turn sir but I have to agree with Haruhi this time. While I am grateful to you for talking my grandparents out of me marrying Kyoya senpai I can not have you acting as you have," I said calmly and politely. **

**"You could never understand the host club. If it was not for the host club I would not be the amazing young woman I am now," I said politely.**

**"I lost my parents in a very terrible storm and it caused me to be a very closed off and heartless person. How ever the host club did not give up that easily," I said sternly as I gained a little confidence.**

**"They kept trying and they finally broke through to me. It was the host club that has made me into the young woman here today that every one has come to love," I said with more confidence. **

**"If not for my friends... No, if not for my family in the host club I would have continued to be a heartless and uncaring person," I said coldly. **

**"Now thanks to you acting as you have I have to find a way to make it up to all of my mother and fathers high profile business clients," I said looking around noticing that all of my family's clients were there now.  
**

**"These clients of my parents company, and now of mine came here to enjoy themselves," I said keeping a calm voice as I defended Kyoya, the host club, and now my company after what Mr Ootori had done. **

**"How ever because you not only viciously slapped your son in front of them but have now taken up our time that should be spent with the guests I will now have to make up for it," I said in a cold tone. **

**Mr Ootori stood there a moment in utter shock then walked away. I had to take a deep breath and hold it in for a few long moments to keep myself calm before I turned to Kyoya and apologized quickly only to disappear again. **

**A little later that night we were all together in the music room waiting for Tamaki but he wasn't showing. Kyoya was on the phone while Haruhi was complaining about how she was dressed. **

**I just ignored it because I had come to accept how Kaoru and Hikaru dressed me for the parade. I was dressed like Haruhi but instead of pink I was in a blue, purple and white dress. **

**I felt kind of like a princess with Mitsukuni standing next to me in his costume as well, looking like a prince. When Kyoya hung up Haruhi looked disappointed. **

**"I can't believe senpai didn't show. I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said," Haruhi said as everyone looked a little disappointed. Kyoya suddenly made another call and I looked over to Haruhi.**

**Kyoya found out that Tamaki was departing for France soon. Tamaki believed the Suoh family had forgiven his mother and that he was finally going to get to see her again. **

**Kyoya also found out that he felt if he stayed at Ouran any longer his capriciousness would continue to make trouble for the rest of us in the club. **

**"How could he be so stupid? Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France," Every one but me seemed suddenly surprised by this. **

**I looked away fighting back the sudden well of tears that I could feel stinging my eyes. The thought of our family splitting up now even though we had all become so close was not one I liked any more then the others. **

**"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Mitsukuni said a little sadly.**

**"Your kidding me. We can't just let it end so suddenly," Hikaru yelled out nearly in tears. **

**"Hikaru.." Kaoru said turning to Hikaru. Haruhi seemed to be in shock now and hadn't said anything. **

**We found out that he was leaving this evening and that he had to wait till the Ouran fair was over. We all seen Tamaki leaving with lady Eclair and I could no longer fight back the tears now as a few slid down my cheeks.**

**"Tamaki," Kyoya said quickly. **

**"Tama-chan," Mitsukuni called out nearly in tears now too. **

**"No way," Kaoru said hitting the window a bit. **

**"The Ouran fair isn't even over yet," Hikaru said angrily. **

**Haruhi and I had both just been sitting there silently unable to say anything when suddenly Kyoya had mentioned his family car should still be in the parking lot so we all rushed down to the car with Kyoya. **

**When we got down to the car the driver refused to drive us on account of Kyoya's fathers orders. Then Kyoya's family's private police showed up. **

**"Do you want to tell me your orders? Let me guess, you have been hired to protect lady Eclair" Kyoya said. **

**We were told that as members of the Ootori private police they took orders from Kyoya's father and they were ordered not to allow us to leave even if they had to stop us by force. **

**Kyoya got angrier then I had ever seen him get and he hit the hood of his family's car denting it a little. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Haruhi behind them a little but I refused to be pushed around like a girl. **

**I had spent the last few months training with Mitsukuni to better my martial arts skills and I was even learning the Haninozuka style. I wasn't about to just let a bunch of police stop us.**

**Just then the carriage that Tamaki had brought in nearly ran over a few of the police as Takashi drove it up to where we stood. Mitsukuni jumped out and stood up. The police officers all gasped. **

**"Hikaru take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass you can cut them off," Takashi said before hopping out of the carriage as well. **

**"It's Haninozuka and Morinozuka," A few of the police said sounding frightened. I stripped the heavy top dress leaving the faint blue under dress and walked over to Mitsukuni's side. **

**"I'm staying with Mitsukuni-kun no matter what. You guys get Tama idiot senpai back," I said as I took a deep breath. The police officers all stepped back quickly like they were afraid. Hikaru and Kaoru climbed in the carriage quickly. **

**"Haruhi go get that idiot, now is your chance," Kyoya said pushing Haruhi to Hikaru and Kaoru. **

**"Stop that carriage now," One of the police officers said. Mitsukuni jumped in their way after jumping on one of them. I smirked a little and looked to Mitsukuni. **

**"Mitsukuni-kun. If I do a good job since you haven't seen me practice in a while we should get cake after this to celebrate a job well done," I said in a joking manner.**

** "Takashi," Mitsukuni said pausing a moment as he jumped forward again. **

**"Don't go easy on them!" Mitsukuni yelled with a cold hateful look as he ran towards the police force. **

**"Don't worry I won't," Takashi said as he spun two police officers in a circle and flung them into the walls.**

**I ran forward with Mitsukuni and ducked just in time to keep from being hit by one of the police force while I twisted gracefully and with one swift lunge had hit two police officers in front of me. **

**I heard the splitting crack as they slid back hitting a wall. **

**I twisted in a quick circle and ducked under Mitsukuni. I caught one of the police that came from behind Mitsukuni by complete surprise as I jumped up and kicked him hard in the chest knocking him back. **

**I took another slow deep breath remembering the breathing exercises Mitsukuni had me do. Takashi laughed a little as he caught another two police officers. **

**"You have trained her well Mitsukuni," Takashi said with a smile as I used him to my advantage. I grabbed Takashi's arm as he caught the police officers by the shirt and I swung past Takashi kicking one that was behind him. **

**It didn't take us long to finish and Mitsukuni and I clapped our hands together dusting them off as Takashi tilted his head side to side cracking his neck. **

**"I warned you. Picking on my friends is big no no," Mitsukuni yelled at the pile of officers. **

**"You should never under estimate the Host club," Kyoya said calmly. **

**"Yeah," Takashi said in his usual cool tone. **

**"Remember this very clearly. Never ever mess with the host club family again. You got it," I growled out. I was brushing off my dress and turned to Kyoya, Takashi, and Mitsukuni with a smile. Kyoya laughed a little. **

**"That's right we are a family now. Lets go get Tamaki back," Kyoya said coolly. Mitsukuni suddenly grabbed me picking me up and spun me around happily praising me for the job well done.

* * *

**

**We pulled up a little bit later to the spot where we seen Tamaki and Haruhi getting out of the river. **

**"Tama-chan, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled as we all quickly got out of the car. **

**"Hey boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru called at the same time also running up. **

**"Oh man he is such moron," Kyoya said. **

**"Maybe so big brother but he is our moron do remember that," I said before I turned and ran with Mitsukuni. **

**"Big brother!" I yelled as I ran up hugging Tamaki and Haruhi together. **

**"I am glad that you are staying," I said. I turned to Mitsukuni letting go of Haruhi and Tamaki running up and hugging Mitsukuni happily. **

**We were all a happy family again. We all hugged each other in one big group hug and decided to return to the fair.**

**

* * *

**

**It was a beautiful evening and the rest of the fair was going splendidly. I watched as Haruhi dance with Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Kyoya the whole time Tamaki growing more and more jealous of her dancing with the other boys.**

** "He is never gonna realize that he loves her as a man will he?" I sighed. **

**"Most likely not," Kyoya said walking up with a smile to Mitsukuni and I as we danced. **

**"It's almost time Hunny senpai," He said looking up to the clock tower.**

**Just then the fire works started going off and Mitsukuni tilted me backwards so that I was leaning back in his arms. **

**It was almost as though he were holding me up as he slowly came forward. He smiled softly and I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my in a deep passionate kiss that was still gentle and soft like silky satin. **

**Mitsukuni pulled me back up to him and smiled as he lowered in a light bow before he lowered himself onto one knee. **

**"Yuki my love. I have known you since childhood and I have now spent almost the whole year with you. I have made promises to you and I have loved you with all my heart. Now I ask..." He paused for a moment. **

**Mitsukuni looked up to me with nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes. **

**"Will you marry me Yuki?" Mitsukuni asked. The fireworks lit up the night sky and the cherry blossom petals fell around us from the cherry blossom trees like snow falling in winter, but the question came as a shock to me.**

** I felt the butterfly wings brush along my stomach again and my heart stopped. It felt like my heart skipped a beat almost as the air seemed to be caught in my chest now. **

**Mitsukuni pulled the beautiful black box open revealing the amazingly beautiful Victorian styled era engagement ring.**

** I was silent as every one seemed to stare on in amazement at Mitsukuni proposing to me and the host club all watched waiting impatiently and anxiously to see what my answer could possibly be.**


	14. Ch13 Graduation & A Blessing!

**Things had been going well after the Ouran fair. Graduation came and went and every one seemed happy. Takashi and Mitsukuni had graduated first and went off to college. And now it was my turn to graduate. **

**"I can't believe your graduating this year. And to think you and Hunny-senpai are engaged too. You have been together for almost two years it seems," Haruhi said happily but still a slight sad tone seeped through.  
**

**"I can't believe this will be the last time I get to see you Yuki-chan," Haruhi said with a soft smile. I shook my head a little. **

**"That isn't true Haruhi. I told you that when you finish school I want you to come to work for me. I have decided to expand the company and add a law firm department as well," I reminded her. **

**"I will need lawyers though and I want you to be one of them," I said with a soft nod to Haruhi.**

**The two of us started laughing a little together as we remembered my crazy plan to expand my families buisness now to include a law firm full of lawyers like what Haruhi's mom had been and what Haruhi planned to be. **

**"I guess I will get to see you again after all then," Haruhi said laughing a little. I nodded faintly.**

** "Yup. And until then you can always come to visit me any time you want," I said with a smile. We both hugged each other as I turned walking down the path. I had to get ready for graduation but first I had to face one more person. **

**I found the elderly man with dark colored hair much like mine and deep eyes that looked so much like my own. I gave a soft nod as I approached.  
**

**"Yukiko your graduation will be starting soon. I wanted to see you before then," then elder man said. I nodded softly. **

**"I know grandfather. I haven't forgotten. As promised I kept my grades up really high and had plenty of buisness experience here at Ouran. I am ready to take over the buisness," I said with a faint smile. My grandfather nodded softly. **

**"I know Yukiko and I am most proud of you. When you were just a child I thought that you spending so much time with the Haninozuka boy would lead to your down fall and that you would fail to take over the business," My grandfather said.**

**"But it would appear I was wrong," My grandfather said quietly. **

**"That boy has done you wonders. It was he who opened your heart again and now you stand here the beautiful young woman that I had hoped you would become," My grandfather said softly. **

**"The strong proud young woman ready to take on the family company," My grandfather said hugging me lightly. **

**"I will make you proud grandfather just as I promised to make mom and dad proud," I said with a faint nod. **

**"Tatsuo we should go take our seats now. The graduation ceremony is about to start," My grandmother said taking my grandfathers arm. **

**"Azusa be patient. Yukiko has earned our respect now stop this none sense," My grandfather scolded as they started off to take there seats. **

**"Oh and Yukiko. I give you and that Haninozuka Mitsukuni my blessings. I look forward to the wedding," My grandfather called back to me as he was pulled away with my grandmother to get their seats.**

**After graduation the host club all got together for a party at the Takemori estate with my grandparents my aunt Katsumi and my uncle Kazuya who was my fathers brother. **

**Every one had gathered together to celebrate graduation and oddly enough every one was enjoying themselves. The host club all got to meet my family and all of my friends had come too. **

**The Matsumoto family was there, the Yamamoto family had came, even Mrs Hasegawa and her husband had come to celebrate with us all. **

**For the first time I felt like I was in a peaceful surrounding seeing how well every one got along. Before I knew it I had been caught from behind in a tight hug. **

**"You did it love. You graduated and look at this, you brought so many different kinds of people together. Your parents would be truly proud," Mitsukuni whispered in my ear. I nodded softly. **

**"They would, wouldn't they?" I murmured.**

**Mitsukuni picked me up spinning me around happily and my grandfather simply started laughing a little. **

**"You remind me of me when I was your age Haninozuka," My grandfather said looking to my grandmother. My grandmother nodded smiling a little for once. **

**"They do look like we did then, and even like they did," my grandmother said with a faint nod. I knew that she was referring to my parents now. **

**"Mitsukuni I want you to take good care of my granddaughter. I have given my blessings for this union but I still intend to check on her now and then. I want you to take care of her when we as her family can no longer do so," My grandfather said with a soft nod. **

**I understood what he meant and so did Mitsukuni. My grandfather was referring to when I finally left his watchful eye to live on my own and when he finally did pass away. Mitsukuni nodded softly as he hugged me a bit more. **

**"I will sir," Mitsukuni said with a faint nod as we went back to the party with every one else. My parents one wish had come true. I had become the kind, caring, loving, and yet strong and independent woman they had wanted me to be.**

**I had become the beautiful and caring young woman who would bring understanding to people like my grandparents. **

**I had also become the strong beautiful young woman who would work with even simple commoners and not look down on them as being lesser then me. No I would see them for equals as they were just as I had wanted.

* * *

**

END! Yay I finally completed one story. Unfortunately it wasn't as good as I would have like but that is ok i am still new to this.

Besides I am going to work on a bonus chapter for this story. It will be the last and final chapter for this story... Who knows it might lead to a sequel if I even have the motivation to make a sequel. Any ways I hope you liked and please review.

I will get the bonus Chappy up just as soon as I can but I wont make any promises to it being quick because I am having a bit of writers block and have become very slow at updating because of it. Any ways thank you for reading ever one. And PLEASE Review!


	15. Bonus Chapter

**It had been almost two years since my graduation. It was hard to believe I was only 16 when I had started going to Ouran Academy where I had met up with my childhood friends Mitsukuni and Takashi. **

**I had spent my 17th birthday in a strange but special way. The host club had all gotten together putting together a Halloween ball for my birthday. Then Mitsukuni proposed to me. **

**I had spent two years at Ouran and graduated shortly after my 18th birthday. Now I found myself glad that I had gone to Ouran now as I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. **

**My hair had grown longer and was now just past my shoulder. I sighed softly looking at what Hikaru and Kaoru had done with my hair and makeup.**

** I was a little surprised that everyone still kept in touch after graduation but it had made me happy that everyone had. It was what made today go much smoother. I heard the faint laugh from behind me and recognized it all to well. **

**"Haruhi, I was wondering when you would get here. I am so nervous about today," I muttered softly turning to Haruhi. Haruhi ran up and hugged me lightly. **

**"It's alright Yuki-chan. We are all here for you. Tamaki senpai and Kyoya senpai are outside. They felt it would be best to let me help you since Hikaru and Kaoru have done their part already," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**I nodded lightly. I was glad Haruhi would be with me now. It was always Haruhi who would be there when I needed some one most and today would be no exception. Haruhi walked over to the mirror and nodded softly. **

**"I can't believe what your going to be wearing. It's one of Hikaru and Kaoru's mothers designs right?" Haruhi asked softly. I nodded faintly. **

**"Yup, I asked her personally to design it. She was after all the one who had made my costume for me that time too, for my birthday," I said looking to the picture that sat on the desk. **

**It was a picture that had been taken the day of my 17th birthday. Mitsukuni and I were dancing and Tamaki had taken a few pictures of us together. I had chosen the one I liked most and always kept it in a frame. **

**"I am just glad she agreed. She has been so busy with her new line of clothes that I didn't think she would have time but she was ecstatic by my request," I said with a soft smile. Haruhi laughed a little watching my reaction.**

**Haruhi took the garment bag from the closet and walked over.**

** "I will help you dress. But wont your aunt or grandma help?" Haruhi asked calmly. I nodded softly. **

**"My aunt will be along any moment and my grandmother has gotten tied up but she would like to stop by too," I said with a soft nod. Just then there was a soft knock on the door and my aunt and grandmother entered. **

**"Oh Haruhi. My you have grown. How long has it been since I've seen you, almost a year right?" My aunt said with a soft smile Haruhi nodded faintly. **

**"Yes, I got to see Yuki-chan last week when we were looking at cakes and stuff. How have you been auntie Katsumi?" Haruhi asked. My aunt nodded softly.**

** "I have been doing wonderfully. I have been looking forward to today though," My aunt said with a smile. My aunt and grandmother both helped Haruhi get me dressed. **

**I was glad that I had been able to fix the bond with my grandparents over the last few years and now it was proving fruitful. I had gotten to see my grandmother smile more now then I had seen her smile before. **

**"You really do look like your mother Yukiko. You are so much like her," My aunt said with a smile. **

**"Yes. I see now why my son loved her so much. She was not only beautiful but smart and talented. Yukiko I want you to wear this today. It was once my mothers and I wore it on my wedding day," my grandmother said. **

**I shuddered a little as her cold hands brushed my neck as she reached up to place the old tiara gently on my head. It was a beautiful silver tiara with an elegant twisting pattern that looked like it had been fashioned during the Victorian times. **

**There were a few pearls placed into the silver with a diamond on either side of the pearl playing up its natural beauty. I smiled softly looking at the tiara.**

**I had been wearing the silver necklace that Mitsukuni had gotten me for my birthday and I had even worn it for today too. I loved the locket and would never let it out of my sight. My aunt smiled lightly as she put a pair of earrings on me gently. **

**"These were your mothers. I am sure you recognize them," My aunt said with a smile. I nodded softly. **

**"Yeah, Mom wore them on her wedding day and she also wore them in the last picture we took together," I said softly. I was glad my aunt had kept hold of them for so long.**

** "Alright are you ready? It is just about time," Haruhi said with a soft nod. I gave a soft smile fighting back the tears. **

**"Don't cry Yuki-chan. Everything will be fine. It is Hunny-senpai and you after all. Everyone knows the two of you are perfect for one another," Haruhi said with a soft smile as she brushed her dress out a little. **

**Haruhi was the second most important person to me and she would be one of the ones who would be there for me today. We left the room where I had been getting ready and found Tamaki and Kyoya waiting outside. **

**"Wo..Wow Yuki-chan. You look amazing," Kyoya murmured nearly unable to speak. Tamaki as usual got over emotional and started crying.**

** "Oh Yuki-chan. I am so glad to see you so beautiful. I am so thankful that your letting me be here for you today," Tamaki cried. I just shook my head a little. **

**"Alright pull yourself together," I said giving Tamaki a light tap on the head. Tamaki nodded as he tried so hard to pull himself together. Everyone gave a faint nod as we walked down the hall. **

**The same church that my grandparents owned on my mothers side and the same church I used to go to all the time as a child. I had chosen this as the perfect place knowing this was a special place to my parents.**

**When I looked at the oversized double doors I froze. Today was really happening. Today was the day my parents had been hoping for for so long. **

**They had wanted this for me before they had died, for me to be truly happy like I was now. I felt the over whelming cold feeling on my hands and looked. I gasped a little seeing the two figures on either side of me now holding my hands. **

**"What is it Yuki," My aunt asked sounding a little worried. I just shook my head quickly and looked up. **

**"It's ok. It was nothing bad. I just thought I saw mom and dad for a moment," I said with a soft nod as the doors opened. My grandfather took my arm while Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all stood at my side. **

**"Ready?" They whispered softly. I nodded faintly. **

**"Yeah I am," I said as I looked down the aisle. I could see Mitsukuni and Takashi standing next to each other at the end along with Mr Yamamoto, Daisuke, Mr Matsumoto, and Tatsuya standing beside Takashi. **

**Opposite of the men stood Mrs Yamamoto, Kiyomi, Mrs Matsumoto, Kaori, and Michiko. I smiled softly knowing that these were my friends, my family that I had gained over time. **

**All of them loved me and cared for me not because I was a rich girl but instead because they had gotten to know me on a deeper level. **

**Haruhi stood behind me as she took the delicate material in her hands. We walked down the aisle as the music played. When we got to the end a young man spoke. **

**"Who gives this woman?" The tall dark hair unfamiliar man asked. It took me a moment to realize this was Mr Hasegawa.**

** "We as her family do," The words echoed through my head like there was some barrier that they were reverberating off of now. **

**Tamaki, Kyoya, My grandfather, My grandmother, Hikaru, Kaoru, My aunt, My fathers brother, and Haruhi all spoke at the same time. **

**"Very well," Mr Hasegawa had said. I had forgotten that Mrs Hasegawa once told me her husband was a priest. I stepped forward taking Mitsukuni's hand. **

**Haruhi stepped to the side with the other girls as my grand mother, grandfather, aunt, and uncle all went to sit down while Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to stand with Takashi and the others.**

** I stood frozen a moment as I stood opposite of Mitsukuni now as he held my hand. The white flowing strapless ballgown falling nearly to the floor sparkled a little along the top.**

** I smiled softly as I looked to the snow flake pattern that crossed over the corset like top of the gown. I couldn't believe Mrs Hitachiin had made such a beautiful gown for me. **

**The pale creamy white colored gown made me feel like a true princess as the white see through net like over coat glinted lightly in the light.**

**The sleeves fell to me wrist but the over coat only fell just below my bust line giving an elegant framing to the gown. I looked over to Mitsukuni who smiled. **

**Today I was 20 years old. I would soon be 21 and I would also be taking over the family business too. But first my wedding. **

**My grandfather had wanted nothing more then to see me married and having a happy life before he would allow me to take over the family business and so I didn't argue. **

**It had after all been almost three years since Mitsukuni had proposed to me and I knew I was ready now.**

**The wedding finally finished and everyone was extremely excited for us now. We cut the cake together and we fed each other like the classic bride and groom. **

**Everyone was enjoying the weddings reception ceremony when the bridegrooms dance started. Mitsukuni and I were smiling happily as we danced. **

**We had been so close that it had been a normal day for us and yet we still were enjoying the special day. My grandfather asked to cut in and Mitsukuni gladly turned me over to him. **

**"I am glad to see you are happy. Today was a beautiful day. And I am sure that your parents would have loved it," My grandfather said with a smile. I nodded softly. **

**"I know they did. They were with me all day. They walked me down the aisle and they gave me away too. I know they were happy with today," I said with a soft smile. My grandfather nodded faintly looking a little surprised. **

**"That is wonderful then. They are happy to see you happy," Mt grandfather said with a smile. I nodded faintly as we danced. **

**"Yes. And now I am going to be living just as they had wanted. I will take over the business and push forward. Everything is going just as they had hope it would for me," I murmured softly. **

**"I am looking forward to getting started and I will be doing what was best all along," I said. **

**It didn't take long and when the day finally ended Mitsukuni and I got into the car. **

**"Are you ready love?" Mitsukuni asked. I gave a faint nod. **

**"I am. After our honeymoon we will work together. We will be together forever just as promised," I said giving Mitsukuni a soft faint kiss as we started for the airport. **

**Today was the beginning to the rest of my journey. The beginning of the rest of my life and I was looking forward to the beginning.

* * *

**

**END. **

**Alright everyone that is the final Chapter. I hope you all liked the story. PLEASE Review!**


End file.
